Fist of the FazBear
by inu89
Summary: Michael Schmidt becomes the Nightwatchman of a Family Pizzeria. But his whole life changes when an Animatronic Kid friendly bear comes to life, and exposes him to a world of Love, Franchise warfare, Joy, and Ass kickery.
1. Chapter 1 1st Night,1st Fight

-The Joy of Creation. -

-It is something i have struggled to understand &amp; use as a proper philosophy for some.

-As time goes by. the answer always seemed to Elude me...-

The pizzeria was dead silent, save for the occasional humming of the fluorescent lights. Chairs placed upside down lined the long tables within the dining area. The east &amp; west halls devoid of any life. Another day gone by, another day of children enjoying the fun-loving, entertaining Mr. Faz Bear. At Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria, He was the lone star of the show. The brown, fuzzy &amp; jolly bear was one of the popular highlights of the pizza place. He would always walk off stage and sing to all the kids, even singing personalized versions of 'Happy Birthday' to all the birthday boys &amp; girls. Even the adults were appraising of Freddy's child friendly attitude. Soon he grew into pop culture stardom. Already there were Freddy Teddy's, direct-to-video cartoons highlighting his magical adventures in 'Pizza Land', and for a long while had a successful line of limited edition Oven Frozen Pizza to commemorate his first few years of success. But as with all success, there is always a downside. The Showbiz Pizza industry is never a kind one. There grew a festering, bitter disdain for Freddy's franchise. Three Pizza chains; 'Chuck E. Cheese's', Hungry Howie's &amp; Pizza Hut, Saw Freddy Faz Bear as a threat to their private empire. And begun to conspire against the ever popular pizza place. Sure it started with notes tied to bricks being thrown through a window, some party goers tires getting slashed. But then came the threatening messages. And soon, some of the Pizza chefs started getting jumped as they left work. The staff felt threatened and decided to hire a night shift guard. There came Michael Schmidt. Just your average joe looking for a steady paying job in a shitty economy. So tonight, came his first shift.

-Joy is something that brings smile and laughter to all.-

-My intentions have always been bringing joy and harmony to everyone.-

[12:00 AM]

The first day of the rest of his early morning life. Twelve-To-Six, graveyard shift. For some reason these hours were oddly comfortable for him. Being slightly a night-owl since high school. Mike walked into his newly appointed office and sat in his chair, laying back for the long haul. He picked up the tablet and started to casually switch between camera feeds. He stops at the main show stage. There was lonely old Freddy. Mike rested his elbow gently on the table, and laid his head on his hand, taking a moment to see the bear itself. The showroom itself was dark and silent, all for the slightly dim stage lighting. It cast an illuminated shadow over the animatronic bear. He was quite taller and bulky in size than most animatronics. His burly arms were hanging to the side. In one hand he held his microphone, a permanent part of him. On his head sat his traditional little fancy bowler hat. As Freddy smiles at the empty dining area, his eyes carefully, and delicately move toward the observing camera. Deep down, a secret curiosity began to fill the bear with intrigue. In the office, mike stretched back &amp; yawned briefly, taking a moment to briefly check the halls. As he picked up the tablet to watch a few feeds, he got drawn back to Freddy. But slowly did he begin to realize, that the bear was sort of looking at him. Michael's eyes began to widen a bit. As if feeling the eyes just scanning him, Mr. Faz Bear decided to open his eyes wider too.

-Creation...The concept of bringing something into being. What was i really created for?-

-and who am i being watched by?-

[1:00 AM]

What followed was a silently intense and paranoid filled Staring contest between Mr. Schmidt &amp; Mr. Faz Bear. Freddy started moving his head slowly towards the camera. The servo motors humming semi-quietly. Something deep down inside Mike that made him slightly afraid of animatronics. Just like all technology, there are flaws and defects. One moment you could be playing with one, it tries to give you a hug and then SNAP, your spine is immediately snapped in two like a Slim Jim. Personally for Mike, he read up on the 'Bite of '87', which was enough for him to steer away from any 'Family Themed Restaurant's for a long, long time. But the landlord increased his rent &amp; is getting fed up with Mikes piss poor IOU's. His excuse ironically being 'I'm still looking for work'. But now he had to swallow and face his fears at this lonely little place in one of the dingier parts of town. And here he was, having an intimate stare down with nightmare fuel that can last for weeks. But it was what happened several seconds afterwards that made him jump. "Toreador March" begins to play audibly on the screen, triggering mike to jump back and grip his heart. A slightly uttered 'Shit' was heard as mike returned to his desk to look back at Freddy, eyes lighting up rhythmically to the musical box jingle. "Shit." He spoke, sounding agitated, looking back at him.

[2:30 AM]

A half hour goes by, and all is quiet Outside the restaurant. Not a creäture was stirring, not even a hoodrat. But then suddenly, out of the darkness of the nearby alley, two headlights beamed to life. a white sedan began to pull into the parking lot of Freddy's Pizzeria. The lit-up logo on the top of the car contained a 'red hut,' with the name 'Pizza Hut' underlined in yellow. Four men in Red uniform shirts disembarked from the vehicle and began to creep towards the back entrance. The men held a sledgehammer, a crowbar, monkey wrench, and two hammers. It was more than obvious they were here to deliver a message to the local eatery. They heard the faint little musical jingle as they approached the back door. "Yeah i hear him. that's the one" stated an employee, clutching a crowbar tightly in his hands. A name tag dangled that said Davy. "Alright you know the orders. We break this joint down, turn the bear to scrap, and then we torch this place down." exclaimed another, tapping the monkey wrench excitedly in his gloved palm. "I heard from PR that they hired a security guard for this place." said another whose name tag read 'Bill', giving the sledgehammer to one of the crew members whilst looking around to make sure they were not being watched.

"Ah so fucking what. What are they gonna do; Shine a flashlight? Observe &amp; report? Lemme tells you something Davy, if whoever is in there decides to act stupid and get in our way..." The red uniformed individual pulled one of his partners in close, the dangling pin on the shirt could read out 'Manager'. "Then they end up in the same Junkyard that we take ol Faz Fuck in dere! In fact, takeout whoever is in there. Far as I'm concerned, its guilt by association." exclaimed the Manager, clutching the sledge and standing near the back entrance. "Okay, one of you took care of the phone lines?" The manager asked. A hammer wielding employee stepped forward and nodded. "Yeah, one of our informants snuck inside and cut the lines before closing time" he uttered silently. The manager pulled him in and smiled mischievously. "Now that's what i call 'Employee of the Month' behavior." he beamed, looking at his crew. "By the end of tonight, we're all gonna be promoted. And you can bet your sweet asses im gonna give you all $50 raises." The manager said with growing enthusiasm in his voice. He then wound up his arms and swung the sledge against the back door, smashing it in to the sound of a cheering Pizza hut crew.

-when did life become this difficult and challenging?-

Mike held a mug of Coffee in his hand and proceeded to take a careful thunderous bang was enough for mike to spit hot coffee on one of the monitors. And oddly stop Freddy's jig, His eye's adjusted back to their original position With lightning reflex's, he picked up the tablet and checked all the cameras. It wasn't until he got to Cam 7 where his heart started racing. He saw shadowy figures, possibly holding weapons, were coming inside a smashed door. Adrenaline already flowing through him like a highly damaged floodgate, Mike quickly grabbed the office phone to dial 911, only being greeted by the beeping of a deadline. Changing to another camera feed to see an assailant charge toward his office. Quickly bashing the shudder door button, the door smashed downwards as the armed pizza hut employee ran to his window and immediately started hitting the glass. "Come on out Rent-a-cop! Get out here and earn your pay!" Taunted the hut employee. Within the light of the office, Mike could make out a name-tag with the name "Troy" on it. He was a Pizza Hut worker? Why the hell was an employee of another Pizza shop trespassing and vandalizing this place?

Mike swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and glared at the intruder. summoning more inner strength. "You better get the hell out of here before the cops get here!" he shouted. The armed employee laughed away, as the sound of destruction and chaos erupted throughout the Pizzeria. "Yeah, too bad the cops stopped coming to this part of town ages ago." he said with a sinister laugh. "No ones coming to save you." he viciously taunted as he continued to hammer away at the window, this time small cracks began to form. Mike was literally defenseless. Being just a night guard gave him no weapon.

The only authority he had, was to Observe and Report. Before his very eyes; he observed the apparent vandalism and destruction of the Pizzeria, but reporting was useless since they managed to somehow disable the phone. Mike immediately turned to the monitors to see a guy with a sledge-hammer approaching the Show stage. Mike began to panic some more, knowing one of his prime responsibilities is ensuring nothing happens to that one, single Animatron. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming from the left. He checked cam 2A, while listening to the beating of the reinforced glass to see a crowbar wielding goon coming towards the office in the west hall. He then switched back to see the guy preparing to slug Ol' Faz bear. This was a definitive moment in Mike's life. To be stuck in his safe room whilst the vandals destroy the place with him in it, or go out and face very violent aggressors trying to ruin an innocent business. And on the first night, At Freddy Faz Bears Pizzeria, Mike took his job very seriously. The sound of running intensified as the Pizza Hut employee ran to mikes office. Only to run into an office chair colliding with his feet. The temporary diversion worked as Mike dashed out of his office and down the west hall, sprinting towards the show room.

[3:00 AM]

-why do they want to hurt me?-

Mr. Manager walked closer to the show stage, glaring at the bear with intensive malice. "Well well. looks like it's just you and me, Freddy." Said the manager, clutching the sledge-hammer tightly in his hands. "You've been a pain in my ass and the asses of all the big wigs. But now we're gonna make sure things are rather" he stops before laughing slightly and swung the sledge once for a display of strength. "Leveled. heh." The manager said, getting closer. Out of the kitchen came Pizza Hut Employee Bill, holding a box with fresh Stuffed Crust Pepperoni Pizza. The Manager looked at him with an annoyed expression. "What? You didn't let us have our Union appointed lunch breaks today, So i made Brunch!" Bill cried out, before taking a slice of piping hot pizza. Upon contact he jerked and winced in pain as droopy hot cheese made contact with his skin. "Ow! Fuck! that cheese is boiling hot!" he yelled out, tossing the box and slice on the table, holding his bottom lip in pain. "That's Ironic karma for slacking on the job when your supposed to trash this place!" Shouted the manager, "But now that your here, you can make yourself useful and help me trash this Bernstein bear reject-"

"TOUCH FRED. AND YOUR DEAD!"

A defiant tone boomed throughout the Pizzeria. There stood mike, standing tall &amp; erect in the face of potential death. The Manager and Troy looked over at him with surprise. "Well i guess PR was right again." stated the money, shrugging towards his Employee troy whilst looking over towards Mike. "Listen Kid, you're in over your head in this one. This place ain't gonna last and its an obstacle for everyone else. And just like all obstacles, They get demolished." The Manager stated coldly, tapping the top of the sledge on the ground. "And a shit stain like you ain't gonna stop us.". Mike started clenching his fists. Just who the hell did these guys think they are? What made them so different from any other Pizza Place? "That isn't an excuse to do any kind Vandalism in this place, Now get the hell out Or I'll throw you out by the skin of your fucking balls!" he barked out, stepping closer to them. The manager cocked his head in amusement. "I'd to see that happen. Troy!" he barked out, the employee already fiddling to get his hammers ready. "It's 'take out' time" he said, motioning to him.

Bill gripped both his hammers and started walking towards Mike. He Swallowed hard and began to approach bill. It was then that Bill went in with a right swing, and got blocked by mike as he grips his hand. Bill tries the other, only getting caught, head butted &amp; thrown to the side as mike quickly took a makeshift fighting stance. Now mike wasn't a fighter by trade or chance, be he's watched enough Kung-fu films &amp; Action movies to possibly throw together some tricks. Bill got back up to his feet, and began to charge towards mike again. Immediately mike began to dodge the incoming ballpoint hammers that edged closer to him with every wave of his hand. Mike began to strike back, but got countered by two smacks, one to his arm when he defended, and on his back as he tried to dodge him again. Mike staggered to his feet, grimacing in pain from the impacts, gripping the table for support. "Finish him off!" shouted the manager, as Bill shrugged his shoulders and went in for the kill. Thinking quickly, Mike grabbed one of the chairs, and immediately turned and struck Bill, sending him crashing near the show stage. "I'm not gonna tell you again. Get. OUT!" Mike yelled out, clutching the chair handles tightly, blood dripping down his arm &amp; back where the hammer made contact. The manager looked up to see two of his other employee's running into the dining area.

Turning quickly, Michael saw the two others from earlier. "It's about time you two showed up, now take care of this Minimum wage slave!" he ordered the pair. Wasting no time, Davy charged toward him, thrusting the bottom of the crowbar to mike, whom intercepted it with the chair, getting it caught and twisting it out of Davy's hands. Whacking him aside with the chair, he turned to Troy, whom already looked a little panicked and clueless on what to do next. Mike raised an eyebrow quizzically and took a step towards him. Troy took one back, the wrench shaking in his hand. He faked a swing and caused Troy to open himself by attacking. Mike spun to the side as Troy started swinging away, only to feel the full force impact of the chair on his back, Sending him flying into a recovered Davy. Bill immediately became enraged and made a dash toward mike. He threw the chair toward Bill, be he strafed to the side. Jumping up and delivering a drop kick to mike, which caused him to both lose his security cap, and send him into a line-up of chairs. The manager began clapping his hands in pure enjoyment. "This is as much fun I've seen in this place more than in the day time!" he said, resting gently on the handle. "I'll say it again kid, This bear ain't worth your life" he taunted, watching as his crew were properly recovering and began to advance toward the table Mike fell off.

-What makes them better than all?-

-Do they have a better understanding to the concept of 'Joy'?-

Mike rolled to the side &amp; attempted to get back up after the painful blow. Trying to capture his breath, after having the wind knocked from him. He saw their legs move closer. He had to think quickly, or these guys were going to kill him. Mike struggled to find something else to use as a weapon,When his eyes landed on a small fork. Was probably accidentally left by the cleaning crew. he took it and hid within the tables. "Game over man, you should have run when you could." Davy said. He hopped on top of the table menacingly. But then he saw no sign of the night watchmen. "Da Fuck?! where did he go?!" he exclaimed loudly, looking all around the dining area. The suddenly, a sharp intensive, stabbing pain overcame him. He howled loudly in pain, as the fork went deep into his crotch. Dropping the crowbar; and doubling over in pain, gripping his bleeding crotch.

-why does this person fight for me?-

-does he understand the joy I bring?-

Mike grabbed the crowbar and leaped from the table, Striking Davy downwards across the face. Bill came at him quickly spinning his hammers, but mike bobbed &amp; weaved, countering by jabbing him in the bread basket; Then taking him by the arm &amp; throwing him to the side of a table. Immediately the manager hopped off the stage and charged towards Mike. Swinging the hammer downwards, mike rolled to the left &amp; got greeted by a kick to the face by the manager. Recovering quickly, Mike positioned himself defensively, clutching the wrench tightly in hand. Mr. Manager cracked his neck side-to-side. "I guess it'll take upper management to sort you out" he said. Mike swung with his left. The manager weaved and side kicked him in the gut. Mike moved back a little as the Manager began to swing again. Mike saw an opening to strike back, but the manager brought the sledge upwards to block. Thus allowing Mike to deliver a hard front kick to the manager. This only staggered him back slightly as mike unleashed a volley of wrench strikes, all to only be blocked successfully by the Manager. Suddenly, Bill throws one of his hammers is at Mikes hand, immediately losing the wrench. The manager came at him hard as Mike was frantically dodging. Then came a ball bleeding Davy from behind, striking mike in the shoulder with the crowbar. Wincing in pain, Mike immediately countered with a back fist, striking and slightly disorienting him. Mike turned and got struck very hard in the gut by the bulk top of the sledge-hammer, followed by an elbow to the face. Mike crashed into the table, where he has held in place by Davy &amp; Troy. Bill then strode back over to them, &amp; with a pissed off look, struck him several times in the chest. The painful impacts caused him to black out almost instantly...

-these men have lived Joyless lives...and have decided to take away the joy of others .-

[4:00 AM]

"Wakey-wakey." Said troy; as he kicked Michael in the ribs to wake up. Sharp pain rain throughout his body. His hands and arms were being held by Davy &amp; Bill. Troy hunched over slightly, still in deep pain after having one of his testicles forked. "Don't think you won't pay for this." he said holding the fork up, Dangling it in front of Michael's slightly bruised &amp; blooded face. He immediately jammed it into his shoulder. Mike gasped out in pain. The Pizza hut employee's laughed as they each started getting a turn physically torturing him. Mr. Manager strode towards them. "Not many night-shift guards actually put up a half-decent fight." He said, holding Mike's head up by his chin. "You ain't half bad kid, but you signed up with the wrong people." he said, letting go of him. Michael took a deep breath before looking up towards the manager. "Just answer me this...Why are yo doing this?" he said, weakly trying to stand. The manager looked at him with a smirk, and simply shook his head. "It's simply business." stated the manager bluntly. "It's a dog eat dog world, and this Pizzeria has been wearing a nice pair bacon-scented pants for too long." he chimed on. Freddy Faz Bear's eyes &amp; head turned to Mike &amp; the Manager, As if listening to them. "Freddy's been taking our profits &amp; customers, and the higher up's have had about enough of it." retorted the manager, turned around &amp; walked back towards Mike. "As far as the rest of the industry concerns itself, there is only room for one Animatronic Mascot." He said, coining a reference to a well-known, nationwide Pizzeria-chain mascot. "And i ain't one to play favorites neither, i could careless about the rat. I just want to continue getting a check at the end of every week." the manager finished, holding the Sledgehammer across his shoulders. "So tonight's the night that Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria, Place is history!" exclaimed the manager, walking casually back towards the stage.

As the manager walked back toward the stage, Mike struggled to free himself, but the rival Pizza employees were already reapplying the pain mike inflicted on them. After getting smacked by a crowbar across the face and getting struck in the abdomen several times, Mike fell to his knees in defeat. Only being supported by the pizza hut employees Troy &amp; Bill, Mike looked up weakly to see the manager, walking back towards the titular Freddy, whom was looking out at them as if silently observing. With a smarmy look on his face, he faces mike. "You really did pick the wrong line of work today." started the manager as he started pacing back and forth across the stage. "There could have been so many other places for you to work security at. a Cinemaplex, a general store. Heck, you'd a been better off being a mallcop!" he projected to him, pointing and waving the end of the sledgehammer at him. "At least you could have ridden a neat little segway! But now its a bit too late to reconsider your career, cause you are about to watch it be turned into a broken down mess. And when I'm done with Freddy Faz fuck here, I'm gonna finish you off and send both of you into the trash!" raved the manager. The latter half of that sentence somehow caused ol Freddy's eyes to dart toward the manager. Only Mike was somehow able to notice it. He couldn't help but feel as if, somehow, someway, Freddy understood what was going on. He watched, he listened, he observed the fight from that stage. Mike tried to struggle, but the guys held him tightly in place. Being forced to watch a child-friendly mascot get smashed to bits. "And now...we bid adieu, to a very special bear." Said the Manager, readying the sledge with both hands, raising above his head. "Farewell Freddy. The world was just not Ready for you." he chuckled as he brought down the hammer with all his might. Mike cried out "No!"

-I will not let them bully others into submission.-

[4:45 AM]

What followed next, would be engraved within Michael Schmidt's psyche for a very long time. A brown, furry hand immediately grabbed the top most part of the handle. Stopping the sledgehammer in its place. The manager had a look of shock that mirrored Mike's and the employee's expression of disbelief. Suddenly, the little musical jingle Freddy played earlier started up again, his eyes flashing to the tempo. His head immediately turned towards the manager. And with a sudden eyebrow raised in a questionable manner, Freddy broke the tense silence by speaking. "Uh oh! looks like someone doesn't know the rules!" Said Freddy, his tone recognizably jolly and cheery. The manager freaked out slightly as he tried to pry free the sledgehammer. "What the hell!? he ain't supposed to be active!"

'No...he isn't.' Mike thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Faz Bear

Management never informed him of Freddy being active at all at night. This was something that unnerved him more than the aggressive Pizza guy's. "Let's have a refresher of some of the rules" Started the big bear, turning his head again towards everyone. "Rule #1: No pooping on the floor. Rule #2: No running. Rule #3: No screaming. Rule #4: no yelling!" he proclaimed, the costumed animatronic moving its upper-body &amp; limbs in an artificial fashion. "Rule #5: No Hitting." Freddy stated, looking directly at the Pizza hut employees, as if almost directly speaking to them. That last statement was enough for the manager to grow furious, as he tried to wrestle free the sledgehammer from Freddy's grip. "Grrr! Shut up!" he yelled. The robotic bear continued to discuss the rules of the restaurant. "Rule #6: Always stay close to mom. And No touching"

"Ahhhh! Enough!" roared the manager, staggering back slightly after finally prying free the sledge-hammer. "I'm done listening to this Bullshit!" yelled the manager, taking a running start towards Freddy. He raised the Sledge high, and swung down with all his might. This time, not only did Freddy's whole body come to life, but he dodged the attack fluidly. Mr. Manager was yet again at a loss. both shocked, awed, and freaked out that an animatronic bear was stopping his attacks. Freddy looked at him, his blue eyes changed into darkened eyes, accompanied by white little beady dots that shined in the dim light. "Don't...Touch. ME." uttered the Bear. Suddenly an opened palm, slightly revealing a slightly robotic hand; struck the manager right in the face with bone crunching force, causing him to go sailing off the stage. Freddy's hand retracted back to its original position. Then he started walking off stage. The sound of hydraulics was heard as Freddy crouched down some, and then Jumped off stage, landing in front of them with a loud Thud. Straightening himself out, he brought the microphone to his flapping mouth. "You aren't following the rules~" Freddy stated teasingly, pointing at the Pizza hut guys with his left finger, which wagged side-to-side. Bill had a look of dread on his face. "T-this cannot be happening." he uttered, his grip semi-loosening on Mike, whom was still in shock over the fact that a bulky, mechanical bear was coming to life before his very eyes.

The manager was staggering back to his feet, holding his jaw and sputtering out blood, &amp; fragments of teeth out of his now crooked jaw. He glaringly turned back to his stunned men; "don't jhust schtand dere!" he slurred, "destroy him!". Davy was the first to step up to Freddy. The slightly towering brown bear looked down at him slightly, Still having that smile on his face. "y-you don't scare me!" shouted Davy, acting defiant. Freddy cocked his head to the side, showing some confusion. Davy swung left with the crowbar, but Freddy easily blocked it with a quick arm jerk. Shocked, Davy tried again with the right, same instant reaction. Davy could not fathom how any of this was even remotely happening. So he began swinging at him effortlessly to try &amp; land a hit on him. But Freddy Faz Bear had his arms raised and ready to defend. Blocking &amp; deflecting all the swings with his burly costumed arms.

Crowbar clanking with his arms. Davy panted heavily, growing exhausted trying to damage him. "Jesus Christ what kind of animatronic is this?!" Davy yelled out in Frustration and fear. He brought his hands together and attempted to jam the bottom part of the crowbar into Freddy Faz Bears godforsaken face, pry it off and mangle the endoskeleton within. But from Mike's perspective, even in his battered state, he could have sworn seeing a small red light shine in Freddy's right eye for a moment. Freddy grabbed both of Davy's wrists, stopping them as Davy's hands trembled with force &amp; fear. Bringing his hands down caused Davy to come face to face with the Fuzzy Faz bear. His brows furrowed down and his eyes closed halfway to express disapproval. The look of fear on Davy's face was indescribable. "Someone wasn't ready for Freddy." he said, in a very dark tone. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, He head butt Davy with enough force to break his nose, then tossed him over his shoulder to the ground. The manager looked on in horror, as Freddy brought one of his feet on Davy's bloody face. He began to apply pressure, Davy's muffled screams were heard. "And when you're not ready." said Freddy, turning his head towards the Pizza crew, managing to show a frown. "It gets deadly." he finished, bringing the full weight of his foot down on Davy's head. The sound of skull cracking echoed throughout the pizzeria. As well as the horrified screams of the remaining two employee's. Mike's face was literally white washed with fear. The manager clutched the sledgehammer even tighter &amp; looked over at his two coworkers. "We can take dis thing down! kill it!" He ordered, walking back toward the bear. The two Pizza hut employee's looked at each other with doubt. But then nodded, tossing mike to the side to join their boss.

[5:00 AM]

Mike slumped himself into a chair, trying to recover from the brutal assault. His eyes fixated on the bear, who started getting surrounded by The three men. Freddy turned himself side to side to see them positioning themselves, articulately observing their movement. Freddy took a moment to take a glance at mike, whom was staring at him with fearful intrigue. Freddy couldn't help but grin &amp; wink at him for a second. This unnerved him a little more, but he couldn't just get up and run. In his state of weakness, he could only stay there and watch three men try to tango with a deadly, robotic kids mascot. Fred brought the microphone to him and said "Alright boy's &amp; girls! It's time for some Freddy fun time!" he said in an excited and jolly tone. He extended his hand outwards, and dropped the would be attached microphone to the ground. This was enough of a signal top cause the manager to scream and charge at Freddy from the front. Freddy fluidly positioned his hands in a defensive posture. As Mr. Manager came in striking distance, Freddy slid his foot forward towards him. He brought his left up and blocked the end of the sledge; and proceeded to punch him at least three times before grabbing his throat &amp; tossing him aside; Disarming him in the process. Troy ran at him with the Wrench, But got clocked by the back of Freddy's hand. Bill came at him more readily, twirling his hammers and taunting Freddy. But as Bill swung, Freddy simply deflected all his blows. "You must not of had Joy in your life." Freddy said, sounding a little disappointed.

"S-s-shut up you freak!" yelled Bill as he raised both hammers up to bring down. Freddy then delivered a series of five rapid punches to Bill's chest, breadbasket, and abdomen. Bill lurched over in pain, only to get front kicked by Freddy. A recovered Troy came back towards Freddy, this time circling him carefully. Freddy began to circle him as well, a single eyebrow raised. "I don't think your qualified by Faz Bear Entertainment to handle tools." taunted Freddy, in his abnormally friendly tone. with a look of fear, troy attempted a right jab at him, only to have his fist caught, crushed by Freddy, and then thrown to a table. Bill regained composure, standing on one knee as he held his chest &amp; retrieved his fallen hammer. Freddy took one look at bill and troy before he strode towards the pizza box. "Y-you don't know what kind of life i lived!" screamed Bill; spitting out blood, knee's shaking weakly. "Y-you don't know what I been through!". Freddy turned &amp; carefully picked up the pizza box, steam emitting from the still fresh pie.

"Oh dear! I am sincerely sorry for my previously offensive statement." said Freddy, sounding both sincere &amp; apologetic. Michael was at an absolute loss of words. This machination was not only capable of defending itself, but was psychologically taunting his opponents. Just what kind of place is this, Michael tried to process. "Please, let me make this up to you all personally." Freddy said, addressing both Troy &amp; Bill, who looked at him with pure resentment. He reached inside the box, gripping a few slices. "Have some Pizza on me!" he exclaimed with a short shriek, unleashing several extremely hot cheesy slices at them. One made contact with Troy's hand, causing him to drop the wrench and grip his hand. the rest made contact with bill's hands and face. Bill utterly screamed in agony as the molten cheese melted away parts of his face. With this opening, Freddy immediately ran at them; Striking Troy with a flying kick to the throat. Yet another sickening crack was heard as Troy flew back and died instantly. As Bill ripped off the pizza's; as well flesh from his face and hands, Freddy appeared before him. He smacked him around and grabbed the back of his throat. Freddy's hand reached back and clenched into a fist. With yet another shriek, Freddy Faz Bear punched the back of his the head, right where the cerebellum resided. The impact was enough for bills eye's to pop out of his head. With a gurgled cry of defeat, Freddy struck Bill in the center of his skull, killing him immediately. Mike being a witness to nothing like this in his life, observed it all with awe &amp; horror.

As his body fell to the ground in a bloody mess, Freddy turned and looked towards mike. He leaned back a bit scarred, The titular Brown bear gave him a sincere grin &amp; wave. Freddy began to advance towards Mike, his bloody foot stepping over Bill's carcass. Fear &amp; dread started to increase inside Mike as Fazzy approached. Three men were just killed by him, without any effort. If they weren't ready for Freddy, how could he be? His bloodstained face reflected elegantly off the stage lights. He tried to move back, but ended up falling out of his chair, hurting himself in the process. Freddy's eyes widened with real concern as he got closer to Mike, who was trying to move back from him. But suddenly, out of the corner of his, Mike saw the Pizza hut manager stagger up, clutching the sledgehammer. Out of pure instinct, Mike yelled out to Freddy "Watch out!", as Freddy turned and got struck directly in the face with the Sledgehammer. Freddy staggered back a little, and received another blow to the back. Freddy was down, shrieking a bit at the blows. Mike got back on his feet. Somehow gaining a second wind after watching someone try to beat another while their down, even if it was a potentially homicidal machine. He charged forward and tackled Mr. Manager to the ground, causing him to lose the sledge, and just began to wail on him intensely.

He was then pushed off by the manager, whom then proceeded to get ontop and try to strangle him. Mike began to kick &amp; try to push him off. "Phuck you! Phuck dis place! Phuck dat Bear! We're ghonna torchh dhis whole goddamn place to da ground!" The manager angrily sputtered with his crooked jaw. Overhead, Mike could faintly catch a glimpse of a bear overhead, his jaw slightly broken but still capable of movement. Some of his teeth cracked and missing. One of his eyes was also busted, allowing him to see the little red light in his socket. But what Mike was able to notice more, was the second set of teeth within the mouth. Freddy's hands grabbed the managers head tightly. Already screaming with pain, he was slowly lifted off mike as he tried to free himself of Faz Bear's grip. Mike crawled back a little and coughed several times, gasping for air. The grip around the managers head was slowly increasing in pressure &amp; further crush his jaw, causing immense pain for the Pizza Hut manager. "You don't know the meaning of Joy" Freddy said in his regular tone, albeit a little remorseful sounding. "You come to destroy a place that brings joy &amp; laughter to children. And you think you know the true meaning of creating Joy?" he continued on, his tone getting more agitated sounding. Mike could only watch on in shock as his head was being slowly crushed. "I try to bring smiles and laughter to children. To bring them some Joy in their lives. To create happy memories!" he shrieked loudly, breaking the managers jaw even more. His cries became louder as he struggled and kicked to free himself from the vicious bear. "You won't stop me. They won't stop me. No ONE, will stop me." he said, sounding even more malicious by the second. "I neglect to mention that there was one more rule before you rudely interrupted me." he stated, the red light beaming intensely. Mike swallowed once more, looking at the menacing bear. "Always leave before Dark." he stated, before crushing the mans skull in his hands. Croaking slightly while his body twitched several times before finally going limp. Freddy held the corpse for a whole minute, before letting it fall out of his hands, thumping to the ground. Freddy then took his bloody hand and attempted to readjust his now broken costumed jaw.

"O-o-one way or another." he looked up for a second to the ceiling, stuttering slightly.

"They will know the meaning of t-t-the [Joy of Creation]." he said in a deep voice.

After that, he looked back down towards Mike, whose back was against the bottom of the stage. Freddy walked towards him again. Mike raised an arm up in pure fear. "Oh shit!" he uttered. Freddy Faz Bear extended his hand towards him. "A-a-a-are you ok-kay?" asked the bear, his voice both skipping slightly as a sign of damage, and sounding pleasantly jolly again. Mike lowered his arm and stared at the bear for a second. Even with a damaged jaw, he had a crooked smile on his face, even after what he did. Being very hesitant, Mike reached out slowly to him, his hand shaking intensely. Freddy carefully gripped his hand and raised Mike to his feet. Mike stood face to face with Freddy. "I...uh...i'm alright." he said, holding his side that took the hammer hits. He took a quick moment to look at the corpses of the four Pizza Hut employee's. Troy was dead with a broken neck. Bill's face was partially melted with his eyes popped out of his head, and his skull fractured. Davy's head was now the equivalent of excrement on Freddy's foot. And the Manager for the local Pizza Hut was 'Upper-Managed' by Freddy. "I d-don't know why they do this." said Freddy, whom also took a look at them. "Wait, this isn't the first time?" Asked Mike. The animatronic bear walked over to one of the Corpses, gazing at it.

"They've b-been harassing e-e-veryone who comes here." he started, looking over at the other three. "O-one of them tried to deconstruct me not too l-long ago." Freddy said, turning to look at Mike. He walked toward him slightly, glancing at the damage down in the dining area. "They actually tried..?" Mike inquired, not just seeming sympathetic towards the deadly Animatronic, but also out of morbid curiosity. "Y-y-yes. But of course that cannot be allowed." said Freddy, walking mechanically over towards a door labeled "employees Only. "I-i-i-i do not understand why they h-hate me or this place." Freddy said, his tone sounding rather sad. His long arm reaching forward, grabbing the knob and turning gently, but was unable to open the door. With that, his head turned quickly to Mike, causing his jaw to go agape once again. "Excuse me, but could you please open this door?" asked Freddy, his tone sounding a bit more joyous this time. Mike was hesitant for a split second, freaked out by the slacked jawed bear. Swallowing a large lump in his throat, He nodded. "I just need to see if i have a s-spare key available in the office." he said, before he started speed walking back to the office. He didn't dare Incur the wraith of Freddy by running. In the distance, Freddy said aloud "Papa bear needs a new jaw! haha!" he said jokingly, utilizing a haunting laugh track that echoed throughout the Pizzeria.

[5:50 AM]

Mike turned the key, unlocking &amp; opening the backstage room. It appeared to a medium-sized room, containing spare parts for ol Freddy for when any sort of breakdown during the daytime hours. As the door opened, it started letting ambient light in, illuminating the room ominously. On the wall next to the door were wires that ran down the height of the wall. On the other walls are shelves, which had spare costume heads. In the very center of the room was a table, holding an extra endoskeleton. Mike didn't know which creeped him out the most. as well as a spare suit head for Freddy. Freddy strode in and plopped right onto the table. He slowly removed his damaged head, revealing his metallic endoskeleton face. Mike turned away some, his childhood fears returning to him faster than a repressed memory. But even then he found himself looking at disembodied heads of Fred. Some with eyes and mouths open, others were eyeless. As if they were staring right into his soul, Mike simply closed his eyes and focused on breathing to relax. His body ached from all the ruckus before. He may have a cracked rib, but that didn't seem to remotely matter to him at this moment. Being in the same room with Freddy Faz Bear was enough for him to ignore the pain. Freddy placed his damaged bloody head to the side, and took the pristine head next to him. As Freddy struggled to re-attach his head, Michael started coughing a little. As he tried to surpress it, a shot of pain went through him as he coughed.

Freddy turned his half attached head toward him, eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Freddy. Mike leaned against the wired wall slightly, regaining more composure as the pain slowly subsided. "Yeah. No worries, i been through worse in high school." he said jokingly, daring to look at him. "Those people were going to k-k-kill you" Freddy stated, trying to get his head properly in place. Mike did come to the grim realisation. Had it not been for this Animatronic behemoth of a bear, he would have been dead. Freddy continued having trouble getting his head on straight.. "I hate to bother you again, but could you possibly help me one more time?" he asked, eyebrows raised upwards indicating distress. Mike looked back at him and gulped. "S-sure" he said, walking towards Freddy carefully. Mike started fiddling with his head, Freddy's hands carefully assisting him. He heard a click as Freddy lifted his head, turning and blinking. Mike backed up slightly, being spooked. Freddy looked back at him with a smile. "Thank you for helping me Mr...uh." Freddy started. He cocked his head to the side again. "I'm sorry, what is your name?" he asked. Mike finally relaxed some, standing up straight. "Michael, Michael Schmidt." he stated. Freddy's ears twitched. "Is it Okay if I call you Mike?" Asked Freddy. A self-defense capable bear was asking him for permission. Mike didn't know if this was real life or a very trippy hallucination. So he simply nodded. "Most people call me Mike most of the time, so it's fine." said Mike, wiping away some sweat."Ah, Mike. It's a nice name. Well let me introduce myself mike." Said Freddy, hoping off the table. "I'm Freddy Faz Bear!"he exclaimed, grinning happily. Very surprised at Freddy's enthusiasm, Mike decided to crack a small smile.

"Well uh, it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Faz Bear..." Mike said. Freddy walked towards him, the sound of his feet thumping the ground. Michael looked towards him, trying to not let his fear get to him. Freddy hulked over Mike in terms of height. "Please." Said Freddy, extending his open hand out to mike, which was still stained with blood, and small fragments of Skull. "Call me Freddy" he said with a gentle tone. Mike raised his hand, but became unnerved by his messy hand. Freddy saw the hesitation within Mike, and quickly switched with his slightly cleaner hand. Michael then reached his hand out and carefully held Freddy's hand. Freddy's grip was firm, yet gentle. The two immediatly shook hands, which was incredibly baffling from Mikes perspective. "Were you the one who was watching me?" inquired Freddy. Mike felt chilled for a second there. Now he knew for sure he wasn't losing his mind. The bear WAS looking at him through the camera. His heart began to race. He let go of Freddy's hand. This Animatronic bear was sentient, Self-aware, and fully capable of lethal self-defense. He swallowed the sudden lump in his Throat. "Yes. Yes i was watching you. And this place." Mike told Freddy. "I was recently hired to keep a watchful eye on this place. T-this was my first night." Mike managed to get out, looking down &amp; scratching the back of his head nervously. Freddy blinked twice before speaking. "Well, from my perspective." Freddy started, putting a hand carefully on Mike's shoulder, which caused him to instantly look back up at him. "You did pretty okay for your first night." he said, sounding very encouraging. Michael was utterly speechless. His brain couldn't even begin to comprehend all the events that lead up to this moment. Before he could even reply, or thank him, Mike took a look at his watch. It was 5:56 AM. "Oh shit, my Shift is almost up!" Mike exclaimed.

As he walked out, he still saw all the damage left from the fight. A broken chair or two, some tables were out-of-place. Not to mention the Corpses of four Pizza hut employees littered the floor. "Ah crap I'm so fired!" Mike shouted, holding his hands on his head in pure frustration. "Don't worry about it Mike. I'll take care of the mess here..." Said Freddy, who walked out of the room, and went to go collect the bodies. "There is a morning janitorial staff that always arrives in the wee hours of the morning, to do some early cleaning. They can handle the dining area, and anything else that was damaged." Freddy explained, already slinging two bodies over one of his shoulders as he went to collect the other two. A slight feeling of dread returned to Mike as he saw The hulking bear carry the carcasses. "B-but what about the..."

"You just leave that to me Mike." Freddy said, giving him yet another toothy grin, this time showing both sets of teeth. Michael decided to not question the bear any further. "I-i guess i should go now." he said, turning towards the west hall. "Wait! be sure to fill out an incident report!" exclaimed Freddy, as he stopped to look back at Mike. He turned his head back to the bear. "If you wanna keep your job here, you need to fill out an Incident report pronto! Just write everything that happened. And don't worry" Said Freddy, who was taking the corpses into the backstage room, "Be honest". Michael stopped to process that information for a moment. He had to write down all that happened. Men from Pizza hut broke into Freddy's Pizzeria; trashed half the place, Brutally assaulted him &amp; almost killed him, and then were all killed by the hands of Freddy Faz Bear. A Childhood icon for a ton of kids. He had only minutes to think of how to properly write all this down. "Okay I will." Mike said, as he started back towards the hall. "And also" chimed Freddy, whom was peering behind a half closed-door. Mike looked back to see him through the half closed-door. "Thank you for trying to stand up for me." Freddy stated, a sound of immense sincerity detected in his voice. Michael paused as he looked at the already closed the door. He took a moment to see the damage one more time, before his eyes settled on the Pizza box that Freddy had previously weaponized. He saw at least one last piece of Pizza. It was already room temperature. Mike took the slice, and then looked back at the backstage door. He then simply walked down the east hall back to the Office, eating the now lukewarm pizza. 'Sure thing. It's my job after all...' he thought to himself. Back in the Dining area, strange sounds were emanating from the backstage. It was an odd sound. A fleshy, meaty sound. Like the sound of something getting forcefully stuffed into something. It was then that the clock struck [6:00 AM]


	3. Chapter 3: The Rat in Spats

It was a busy day at Chuck E Cheese's. The kids were swimming &amp; jumping in the ball-pit. The game room crowded with children playing the Arcade machines, shooting Skeeball or playing air hockey. Three simultaneous birthday party's had occurred today. Adding that one family had dining area bustled with the laughter and shouting of children running, playing, and chowing down on Pizza &amp; cupcakes. suddenly the lights dimmed, the kids were immediately filled with excitement as they hurriedly rushed to their seats. "Hiya kids! it's time for the big show!" stated a cheery voice. The stage lights began to shine and move around the curtains. They then opened to show a pink-faced, pointy snout rat with a long tail. dressed in a signature, red colored derby, maroon patterned checkered vest draped over a yellow undershirt that was fitted with black buttons, and bow tie. In his hands was a cane and a cigar, which he mocked smoking in a comedic fashion. Soon the rest of the cast became revealed to all. There was Jasper T. Jowls, the country loving hound dog with his banjo in hands. Helen Henny, the solo singer of the band, looking out to the kids and waving her feathered hand towards the crowd. Next was Pasqually, Chuck E's Pizza chef and Drummer. And finally, was Mr. Mulch. The keyboardist and leader of the Make believe band. This was chuck's last performance of the day. "We've had a real good time today haven't we gang?" exclaimed Chuck, turning towards his crew. Helen clucked a few times, "We sure have Chuck! so many birthday's today I almost couldn't keep up!" said Helen, looking out towards the children, many of whom were fixating on them. Jasper started laughing hysterically. "Gosh dang I never seen so many birthdays befo!" said Jasper, who then strung a chord on his banjo. "I'a tell ya, If a Pizza had twice as many Pepperoni's as today had birthdays, Chuck'a still wouldn't even touch the pizza!" joked Pasqually, whom received some laughter. "Well if ya spent more time makin the Pizza's instead of counting the sausage, i wouldn't have had to fore go lunch today!" retorted Chuck, who was rewarded with the roaring laughter of the birthday kids. Chuck twirled his cane and mock puffed from his cigar.

"Well we're gonna play you all one more birthday jamboree for ya! won't we guys?" Chuck asked, turning his head to the make believers. "Uh we sure will!" Said Mulch, sounding his usually slow self. Twirling his cane once more, he ushered to his gang. "And a one, a two, a you know what to do!". The sound of jamming tunes played throughout Chuck E's place. The dancing animatronics twisted &amp; moved, as if dancing ritually to the show tunes. Chuck danced a little on stage, before he walked down the steps and began to interact carefully with the kids. After a few photographs and hugs, Chuck waltzed back on the stage, finishing the show with the others. They finished with a Rock-afied version of happy birthday. The kids roared with cheers s the pink-faced rat waved to all of them. "That's all for today kids! we sure had a good time." Said Chuck, being responded by sigh's. "Awww, don't worry kids. Chuck will always be here for you. Cause remember, at Chuck E Cheese's, a Kid Can Be a Kid!" he chimed. "That's right!" clucked Helen. "See you later kids!" said the animatronics' as the stage curtain closed around them. The kids were cheering loudly as Chuck Winked at them before the curtain finally closed.

"Finally" Chuck uttered quietly, as his body turned and marched off towards the back stage dressing room. Once inside he slowly sat on his set chair, which had his name engraved in a gold stair. Chuck took off his signature red derby and placed it to the side. He then placed down his fake Cigar, took out a croc skinned cigar case, and took out a fresh cohiba. Chuck reached into his vest and pulled out a silver lighter with the letters 'CEC' engraved on it. He lit the cigar &amp; took a long, slow drag. Holding the smoke in for a moment, He exhaled slowly when he heard the thumping sounds of his mechanical associates walking into the backstage dressing room. Chuck turned his head towards their direction slightly, his eyes half closed to show irritation. "I swear if one more of those greasy little bastards touches me one more time, I'm going to have a 'unexplainable' knee jerk reaction!" Chuck exclaimed, waving his cigar hand slightly. Jasper walked by chuck and placed his Banjo on the table. "Y'all know that ain't gonna Neva happen boss." Said Jasper. "Trust me Jasper" started Chuck, resting his spats on his dressing room table; "After 87, ANYTHING can happen in this Industry." Chuck said, his voice filled with a slight hint of arrogance. "But wasn't management suppose to, ya know, develop a 'costumed' revue?" Jasper asked, head cocked to the side. Chuck took another puff of his cohiba. "Yeah, but Management is as good at delivering promises than PizzaHut is at delivering under 30 minutes or less." retorted Chuck, exhaling slowly as he took a jab at the rival franchise. Helen mechanically waddled her way to chuck, resting her feathered hands on his shoulders. "Speakin of which, have you heard anything from them sweetie?" she clucked. Chuck place a hand on Helen's costumed one. "Nothing yet babe. As expected" he stated, knocking some ash into an ashtray. He looked up at her and grinned. Helen Henny has worked in showbiz pizza for years. Before Chuck came on the scene, she was originally part of a group of cabaret animatronics. But it was through Chuck E's concept unity plan that not only gave Helen her path to stardom, but it also gave her a unrepented love for the spat wearing rat. He then got up and walked mechanically toward the center table, spats clacking on the floor. The room, stocked &amp; filled with many costumed heads of the cast, and several dozen spare endoskeleton's were in the corner. Neatly lined up in formation, as if standing at attention.

"Also, I'd like to add a little something." Started Chuck, he knocked aside some more cigar ash. "What the hell was that on stage, Pasqually?" Chuck barked at his personal chef whom he used sometimes as his verbal punching bag. "It'sa true!" exclaimed Pasqually, speaking in his stereotypical italian accent. He walked over and leaned his hand on the center table gently. "Several'a years workin wit'a you, you are the pickiest sonuva bitch i eva known!" he said, waving a wooden spoon in the air frantically. "I think i have every right to BE picky." Chuck roared, slamming a costumed fist on the table. "I have made this industry what it IS. The quality entertainment. The many games &amp; prizes available. Who's behind that? It's ME!" Chuck shrieked angrily. Helen placed her hands on his shoulders again. "Now calm down Chucky, the kids are still-" "The only reason the term "Family themed restaurant" is relevant is because of me!" He continued on, shrugging off Helen. "If i didn't even remotely give a flying rats ass about you, i would have kept you as a mouth piece for pizza orders! you fucking Pastafazool!" Chuck shouted angrily at Pasqually. The chef just stood in place, and took it. He's been used to being the butt of Chuck E Cheese's jokes. But having to be his personal chef and right-hand man was almost as agonizing than putting up with him on stage. Just then however, a female PR rep peaked her head into the room. "Excuse me, Mr. Cheese?" she said timidly. The rat turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Nyes?" he said, his sudden change of tone going to that of a gentle one. "The regional manager from PizzaHut is here to see you. should i send him in?" she asked, adjusting her glasses slightly. "Oh why yes of course! please send him in!" Chuck said in his regular happy voice.

In walked a man in a sharp dressed black suit. His tie was red, and on the right breast pocket was a Pizzahut logo. "Well well, glad you could finally join us." Stated chuck, taking in another drag. "So, was Freddy finally...'fun timed'?" he asked, voice filled with glee &amp; anticipation. "T-that's why I was a bit late today. you see...well." Started the regional Manager, struggling internally to get the words out. Chuck tapped one of his feet slightly, displaying some growing impatience "Come on. this mouse's time ain't cheap ya know?" teased chuck. "i know you had me send out a message to Freddy's Pizzeria." he started, wiping away some developing sweat on his forehead. "Yes, and did you make the point clear?" Chuck asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The man adjusted his tie sightly, trying to get a lump out of his throat. "Well...uh, you see." he said, before he stopped talking and simply clapped his hands. this motioned one of his employee's to push a cart into the room. On the cart were four Freddy Faz Bear costumes. They were very bloody. Two heads had a pair of eyeballs loosely hanging out of the empty mask sockets, and teeth peeking out through the mouths. The other two were bleeding profusely from the eye's and mouth sockets. When the cart came to a stop, one of the heads rolled off and fell to the ground, spilling out a collective ooze of brain &amp; skull fragments.

"Gee whizz!" exclaimed Helen, her eyes widened with shock.

"Mamma mia!" shouted Pasqually, placing his hands on his head in a show of surprise.

Jasper too, was a gaze with surprise. "Hoo-doggy! I haven't seen this much stuffing since last Thanksgiving!" he howled out, laughing hysterically.

Chuck had a sudden look of anger on his face. "Our PR department was right. They hired a night-shift guard to watch the place." the regional manager said. Mulch looked at the stuffed carcass suits for a second. "Ya think that's the guy who stuffed them into these suits?" Asked Mulch, leaning over slowly to poke one of the bloodied suits. "Well, i couldn't think of anyone else who could." Stated Chuck, looking closer at them. "Seems this guy wanted to send us all a message." Chuck said in a serious tone, before looking up and puffing from his Cigar. "That if anyone tries to ruin Freddy's place." he said, then looking directly towards the Regional manager and to his gang. "This guy is gonna put you in your place." Chuck finished, motioning his cigar hand to the carcass stuffed costumes, which started emitting a rotten odor of decay. "That son of a bitch." Uttered the manager, clenching his fist and kicking one of the disembodied heads, which caused a sludge of flesh and bone to spill on the floor. "Hey! don't dirty up my place with the excrement formerly known as your employees!" barked Chuck, stepping back a bit to prevent his spats from being dirty. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" Barked back the Regional Manager.

"This changes nothing, Kent." Chuck said, addressing the man by his name. "This clearly indicates that we have to work a bit harder to meet our desired goal of 'Zero' Competition." explained Chuck. "So they have a night guard with an extra layer of balls. Big-fucking-whoop." Said Chuck. "The best you can do is get on the line with Hungry Howie's people and see if you can get something worked out in terms of cooperation. Or better yet." He went on, looking at Kent with a shit eating grin on his pink snout. "Round up some of your personal best "Employee's of the month" and try to plan something on your own. Meanwhile, i can make a couple of calls and see what we can't get done on our side." stated Chuck. "I don't know about this." Said Kent, his unease beginning to show. "Listen here." Said Chuck, placing a hand gently on his arm. "We've come to far to stop now." He started, sounding very gentle and sincere. "All the work we've put in. All the profits &amp; customers, We can't let it stop here." he said to Kent, walking him around the backstage area. "Look how far PizzaHut has come. There's a red-roofed pizzeria in almost every state!" he went on, prodding Kent with pride. "Do you remember having your 7th Birthday party here in this very store?" Asked chuck, holding him close. "I...i think i can..." Started Kent, feeling both nervous and recovering memories from his very turbulent childhood. "I know your folks were going through a very hard time. You told me all about it." Chuck said, his voice emitting a tone of concern. Rubbing Kent's back to comfort him. "Remember what you wished for when you blew out the candles?" Chuck said. Kent closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I-i wished to become a successful adult..." said Kent. "That's right. And didn't you work twice as hard through that adversity to get into college?" asked Chuck, to which Kent nodded. "Did you not get a master's degree in business?". Kent nodded solemnly again. "Do you know why you succeeded so much?" Asked the rat, turning Kent to meet him face to face. He swallowed once more. "It's because Uncle Chuck believed in you." Stated Chuck with the utmost of love &amp; sincerity in his voice. It was then that Jasper &amp; Pasqually looked at each other, their eyes closed halfway. This is the type of effect that Chuck E Cheese had on people who grew up with him. "Uncle Chuck always listens. Always has, always will." Chuck spoke softly to Kent. "He's always believed in you, even when you parents didn't" he said right into his ear. Kent looked down, choking up slightly whilst fighting away tears. "I-i know...Uncle Chuck." Kent said softly, wiping away his tears. "And remember." Chuck said, taking Kent into his arms in a warm embrace. "Uncle Chuck has your back...always" he said. It was then that Kent started sobbing softly into Chuck's furry shoulder.

"Alright. I'll get into contact with Howie's, and see what else I can do on my end." said Kent, who stopped sobbing and wiped away some more tears. "That's the spirit kiddo!" Chuck exclaimed happily. "Now get out there and show the world what you are capable of!" Chuck said, patting him on the back. Kent nodded enthusiastically. Kent turned and walked towards the door, taking out his cellphone and started to make some calls. Chuck smirked once again, turning to his Make Believe Band. "It's early on during their Cognitive growth and development phase that makes it possible to get inside a kids head. hehehe" Chuck giggled. Pasqually &amp; Jasper took another look at each other with their half closed eyes. Suddenly, Mr. Mulch decided to chime in. "Uhhh, wouldn't have been better if we took care of the competition ourselves?" spoke Mulch, sounding like his usually slow self. Chuck turned his head slightly, looking at Mulch with minor annoyance. "Because why bother getting your hands dirty, when you can have others do your dirty work for you?" he said,puffing out some smoke rings. "This provides a great opportunity for us. I've managed to convince PizzaHut &amp; Hungry Howie's to go after Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria. I been planning on knocking those two out of the industry for a long while now. But with Freddy's rise to fame, it has set us back for a very long while." Said Chuck, whose voice grew with disgust by just mentioning the bear, exhaling a plume of cigar smoke. "We've had to work twice as hard just to make up lost revenue cause of that Faz Fuck." Chuck said, shaking his head. "I don't'a get how'a one Bear can cause this'a much a problem for us." Pasqually said. "That's the same thing i thought when i had to deal with Billy Bob. And look how long THAT took" Chuck retorted, remembering the long fight between Pizza time Theatre &amp; Showbiz Pizza. "The difference between Freddy &amp; Billy is that Billy was a kind &amp; caring bear whom could put up an actual fight, but chose to submit to me." stated Chuck, taking a moment to look at Pasqually, his personal chef. "Freddy is a kind and caring bear that is as capable of standing up to others who try to get in his way." finished Chuck, whom took another drag from his Cigar. "So by sending the two franchises after Freddy, he will have no choice but to fight them both until they are completely eliminated." Finished Chuck. Pasqually looked slightly perplexed, his eyes were half closed. "It'll keep him off my back for a while. buy us sometime before we plan our next move on him." Chuck said with a smirk.

"Wait a second!" said Mulch, who looked at the stuffed costumes. "Did that new night guy really do this?" he asked in a dumbfounded way. "Of course not, you giant purple turd." replied Chuck, walking over to them. bending down carefully to reach inside one of the costumed heads. After pushing aside some shattered teeth, Chuck pulled out a blood stained envelope. A bear sticker was holding the envelope closed. "Cheeky bastard." he said, before tearing it open. The letter inside appeared highly decorated. It was a party invitation to Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria. Chuck E's hands began to tremble...

[Hey there boys and girls! Are you ready for Freddy? If so, bring your family on down to FREDDY FAZ BEAR's PIZZERIA &amp; celebrate your birthday with Freddy! Cause remember, It's all about the Joy of Creating memories with your family and friends!]

it read on. Chuck began to bear his teeth in a seething rage. But it was the last part of the letter that truly blew Chuck E Cheese over the edge. On the bottom was an Autographed picture of the bear himself, smiling innocently while waving. On the back, it read

[And remember, ALWAYS be Ready for Freddy]

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDY!" Chuck shrieked loudly. The psyche shattering shrieking scream echoed throughout the store. Kids were frozen with Fear. As were the staff and parents. Chuck immediately slammed the picture of Freddy on the table and walked back to his desk. "So that Snazzy Fazzy little shit stain thinks he can fuck with me?!" Chuck Boomed. "I'll put that asshole in his place once and for all!" he yelled out, reaching out and grabbing his desk phone. He started punching a few numbers, and leaned back on his desk, trying to let the rage boil over. The phone buzzed a few times, before a cheery female voice was heard. "Hiiii~! who is it?" the voice said.

"Hey its your old Pal Chuck! remember from the Showbiz days?" Said Chuck.

"Oh my gosh! Chuck it's been such a long time!" The voice said with glee &amp; enthusiasm.

"I know! We were just talking about you too! Thinking back to the good old days of Showbiz Pizza." Said Chuck, his tone being fully relaxed and semi-jolly.

"Oh my gosh, so was i!" said the voice. "Listen uh, I've done some thinking lately. And i was wondering. What if i were to say i found a way to get you back performing properly?" Chuck said in a quizzically yet teasing tone. "Oh my gosh, that would be down right dandy of you Chuck!" the voice replied, sounding more &amp; more cheery by the second. "Well hope no longer, cause i got one just for you!" Exclaimed Chuck. There was a sudden happy sounding, cackling shriek emitting from the phone. Enough for Chuck to move the phone away from his ear. "Okay okay, calm down now, Mitzi" chuck said. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening!" Said Mitzi over the line. "Yes, yes it is happenin hon. Believe it or not, i have a gig for you." Chuck said, finally managing to get a word in. "Oh my goodness where Chuck!? Will i be ready in time?" Mitzi exclaimed drastically over the phone.

"OH yes, you will be ready just in time for the best performance of your life!" Chuck said. "Just stop by our shop before the end of the day, and we'll get you outfitted for the big show!" Chuck said, twirling the phone cord with his finger. "And the place you'll be performing?" he sai, taking a piece of paper and began to write a name and address. "It is none other than Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria." Chuck said. "Sounds lie a fun place!" Mitzi exclaimed over the phone. "It's quite the opposite, i assure you." Chuck immediately responded. "That's why they need you there to put on a great show!" he exclaimed. "I'll be over soon!" she said. "Thanks, Mitzi." Chuck said before hanging up the phone. He then sat back down, and promptly kicked his feet back up on his desk. "Did you really contact her? of ALL people?" Clucked out Helen, feathered arms being crossed.

"Trust me. She's the perfect one to finally end Freddy" he said, sounding confident. "She is one of the original characters that was supposed to be outfitted with a new "2nd generation" animatronic. Unfortunately due to, 'budget cuts' within Showbiz." Chuck took a moment to pause and laugh slightly. "this second version of Mitzi never made it past the prototype stage. But luckily the designers managed to salvage some of her concepts, and we were able to remake a new Endoskeleton using our line of models." He said, Taking one last puff of his cigar before putting it out on a gold ashtray. "And if that ain't enough, i ordered some off the market modifications to give her an edge." He said, looking back towards his skeptical associates. "And what if she fails?" Helen asked, clucking a few times. "I don't really believe we have to worry about that." said Chuck, smiling at her. "She has her own very special way of putting on a show." He said, with an evil grin forming on his snout. 'Tonight, Freddy will know the true meaning of 'Showbiz'"

The time was 11:50 PM. The skies were black, save for the small twinkling stars overhead. Michael was driving his car down the block. His destination was his new place of work. Freddy Faz Bear's Pizzeria. A place where he nearly died last night. A special place that was apparently targeted by a rival Pizza franchise, for simply existing. Mike pulled up into the parking lot of Freddy's &amp; parked. Inside the car Mike adjusted the rearview mirror, looking at himself. Aside the vicious assault last night, Michael wasn't too badly damaged. Just a few bruises &amp; scraps. His left eye was slightly darkened, and there were small bandage's on the bridge of his nose, and on the right cheek. Boy did he have a face only a mother could love. He shook his head and grabbed his hat. He opened the car door and looked up at the Pizzeria. This is where he had to work to make ends meet. Inside that store was a fully sentient, animatronic, childrens birthday bear. Whom not only was capable of observational logic and opinion, But was completely capable of standing up for itself. Even in a deadly way. Michael took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Then he placed his hat on, which was labeled 'Security', and walked towards the main entrance. Inside this store, Freddy Faz Bear awaited with silent enthusiasm. He awaited the return of his new companion. 


	4. Chapter 4: 2nd Night, Ominous Night

Michael opened the main entrance to Freddy's Pizzeria, he saw himself reflected on the glass door. He came in for his second night shift at this place. A special place home to a birthday animatronic, that did not just hold a special place in the hearts &amp; minds of kids. But was fully capable of sentience, speech, &amp; crushing a persons skull with its, well, Bear hands. Mike wasn't sure which one unnerved him the most. He walked past the reception desk, and made his way to the office. But before that, he walked down the west hall. Mike stopped near the entrance to the dining area, nervously gulping as he peaked inside. His eyes scanned the dimly lit room, until his eyes landed on Freddy Faz Bear. There was the big ole slightly fuzzy faz bear. His microphone clutched in hand, grinning slightly into a lifeless dining area. The dining area itself was tidied up nicely. The only slight difference was that all the chairs were pushed in this time. Plates &amp; cutlery were neatly laid out across all the tables. Michael continued to look at Freddy, the very animatronic who saved his life. Mike was internally conflicted by all the events that had happened yesterday. On one hand, He was scared of Freddy. On the grounds that he could kill him in one fell swoop of his hand. He didn't even fathom to think about what he may have done with those bodies. But then on the other hand, If it wasn't for Freddy himself, he would have been instantly dead that night. Just then the phone in the office started ringing, Which made Mike jump a little. As he looked back between Freddy &amp; the phone, He gave the bear one more look before heading back to the office. As he left, Freddy turned his head toward the west hall slowly.

Mike finally sat down &amp; grabbed the receiver. "Hello? Hello?" said the guy on the phone. "Hey, Yeah I'm here" replied mike, leaning back in the chair slightly to try &amp; relax this time. "Ah yeah. Hey, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night, but there was this emergency meeting so, I was unable to leave with you any proper information. So for that, I'd like to give you my sincerest apologies." Said the guy on the phone. He wasn't gonna lie, any kind of information would have been helpful last night. Not that it would have done him any better. "I-It's alright. Last night was uh, fine." said Mike, Thinking quickly for a moment.

"Well no worries, now I'm here to help ya now. Um, believe it or not, I actually worked in that office before you. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" said the phone guy, tone somewhat nonchalant sounding.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." He stated. Mike took a moment to bring the cam tablet up to check Freddy &amp; the store. As he did this, The greeting was read to him.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." the guy started saying. Mike continued checking the feeds, and slightly lighting the halls to make sure no one was there. This became a precautionary move for him now. The guy on the phone continued on with the greeting. "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." he said. That part of the greeting caused a sense of unease within him. Why did it have such a rather grim sounding policy? The guy on the phone continued on nonchalantly, setting the camera tablet down. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Now uh, the animatronic character here does get a bit quirky at night. So, just be aware, Freddy does tend to wander a bit" he warned him slightly.

In a snap the camera feed was back up, Mike's eyes glued to the show stage. Freddy was still in place, But for how long? His face was white washed in fear, heart skipping a few beats. "Uh, He's left in some kind of a free roaming mode at night." The phone guy went on. "Uh...Something about his servos locking up if he gets turned off for too long." he said. Mike fell back in his chair, pushing it to the wall. His inner most fear was coming true.

'He moves. He. Fucking. Moves. Freely.' He thought, a hand placed on his mouth in slight disbelief.

"But hey, I wouldn't blame him." The phone guy went on. "If I had to sing, That same stupid song for several years, &amp; no one gave me a bath. I'd be pretty irritable too. I'd wanna walk around to take my mind off things." The guy on the phone said. "Y-you don't say" Mike replied, trying to sound at ease. "Yeah but like I said, you really have nothing to worry about" the guy said. "Now I uh, managed to get copy of your incident report from yesterday. And uh, yeah there's been some problems going on here for a while." the guy said, his tone changing to that of seriousness. Was he aware of the problems with Pizza hut? "It wasn't usually this bad before. It was all just regular healthy competition between franchises, but over time it uh, got rather heated." he started.

"Last night's break-in was a sign that one of our rival competitors is starting to step up their "Strong Arm" campaign against us." said the phone guy. Mike readjusted himself in the chair, sitting up to listen more. "Strong Arm campaign?" asked Mike.

"Some people just don't like competition." said the phone guy. "We weren't really muscling in on anyone. We just basically setup shop here &amp; created a place for kids &amp; grown-ups to have fun, give them some decent quality entertainment &amp; overall above average Pizza." stated the phone guy, his tone sounding more sincere. "I don't know if you had any of our pizza, but it's better than that cardboard tasting crap they serve over at 'Chuck E. Cheese!'" boasted the guy on the other line. He remembered his slice of warm pizza from yesterday. "yeah the pizza was okay." Mike stated honestly. It wasn't the best he had in a while, but it certainly wasn't the worst he had. "Well I appreciate your honesty kid." the guy said nicely. "I really believe you're gonna do fine tonight. well uh, at least a lot better than yesterday." Joked the phone guy. Michael couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Last night was not his finest. He still felt sore in his chest from the hammer hits. He started rubbing his chest gently. He winced slightly, as there was some minor tender pain. Thank god for painkillers. "Alright then. You just check the monitors, Shine the lights in the halls, and just keep an overall eye on the place &amp; Freddy, and i will talk to you tomorrow night. Have a good night!" said the guy before hearing a click. 'Yeah...thanks' thought Mike as he placed the phone down. Leaning back again, Mike rubbed his face slowly. "How in the world did I manage to end up here?" he said to himself softly. He pushed himself back to the desk and brought he camera feed back up. The cam showed an empty show stage. Michael's heart traveled up to his throat when he saw this. The Bear was on the move...

[1:30 AM]

It was already a half hour when Michael talked to the previous night guard on the phone. All the while he was mainly talking to him, Freddy decided to finally loosen his legs up a bit. He had already stepped down from the stage &amp; began to wander about the place. The big bear strode past the tables and into the kitchen, accidentally clanking some pots &amp; pans. departing from the kitchen, he wandered down the east hall and was actually silently listening to the conversation Mike was having. Freddy overheard how he was considered 'Irritable' at night. Which he did not feel was true. He felt anything but that, Maybe a bit lonely at night. It was just nice to keep the legs going. As for the bathing part. It would be another three days before the cleaning staff would give him a good scrub down, bleaching, and lubrication replacement. So he had to deal with some dried soda, a slice of Pizza or two on his body, and of course a bit of vomit. Freddy did feel dirty, which caused him to sigh silently &amp; frown. He quickly tiptoed back to the stage area before Mikey had the cam placed back on him. For a long while now, Freddy knew the layout of the camera's. He knew the blind spots Pretty well, &amp; there were more darkened area's for him to blend in. To him it was almost like a game of hide &amp; seek. But as Freddy resumed his original pose on stage, he really wanted to go and chat with his new friend. The excitement became too much for him, as Freddy dismounted off stage and made his way down the west hall. When Mike was finished with the call, It was when he brought the camera feed back to the stage that put him in an immediate panic. As Freddy slowly approached the left office entrance, he could hear mike literally panicking. "Where is he?! Oh god where are you?!" he heard him say to himself. Eyebrows up, Freddy didn't want Mike to feel uncomfortable. So he stood right in front of the doorway, covered in the veil of darkness. It was then that Freddy broke the silence by uttering:

"Hello."

Freddy's voice caught Michael off guard. He was literally frozen with fear. As his eyes drifted to the source of the 'hello', he was met with a pair of white, beady eyes. His hand was shaking intensely as he drifted closer to the light switch, his eyes locked on the eyes on Freddy's. Mike could hear his heart pounding. He pressed the switch, and got greeted with the illuminated bear, standing tall with a friendly smile on his face. Michael's scream was in between that of a girl &amp; someone whom has seen a ghost. The scream was also enough to catch Freddy off guard and scream slightly as well. Michael immediately kicked the door shutter button whilst kicking himself off the chair at the same time. Michael groaned in pain afterwards. Freddy suddenly started knocking slightly on the door.

"H-hey! Are you ok?" Asked Freddy. Mike gripped the table to get himself up. He stood up and looked at the closed-door. Freddy was actually concerned for his well-being. Why him? "Uh, Y-Yeah I'm alright." replied Mike, breathing slowly to ease the sudden pain. "I'm just still slightly sore from yesterday" he said. Freddy outside looked down, twiddling his articulated fingers nervously. "Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you." he started, moving towards the window. Mike was able to see Freddy's face and white eyes. "I'm sorry." he said innocently. Michael tried to calm himself down, but the eyes were unnerving him. Why were they like that in the dark? Straightening himself out, Mike walked closer to the window. "Sorry? sorry for what?" Michael asked. It was then that Freddy placed one hand on the window. "I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner." He stated, looking down some more. So he could have come in at anytime and ended those guys? The interesting part to him was that he was actually watching him take on the Pizza hut guys. "Were you really watching me yesterday? Michael asked, interest growing in his voice. Freddy looked up to him. "Yeah." Freddy said. His tone changed to that of Jolly sounding. "For a moment there Mike, you were taking them all on very nicely." he said, blinking once. Michael tried to contain his embarrassment for getting his shit kicked in yesterday. "W-w-well i wasn't just gonna let them smash you or this place up." Said Mike, trying to cheer up &amp; appease Freddy. "It's my job. I'm no real fighter or anything." Mike admitted, looking down at the desk as he ran a finger across down it.

"Well, if it means anything." Started Freddy, pressing his face closer in the window. "I think you are a real stand up fellow for trying to protect me" he said, cocking his head to the side and smiling sincerely. Michael was absolutely floored by Freddy's words. All his life he's been bullied &amp; beaten, and not just in school. No one ever came to help him. neither did he have the strength nor backbone to aid others. "do you. do you mean that?" Asked Michael, sounding both stunned &amp; dumbfounded by Freddy's honesty. "Of course i do, Mike." Freddy said with a soft touch in his voice. Michael swallowed hard. An animatronic bear was being kind &amp; courteous to him. What sort of twilight zone did Michael find himself in. He didn't even seem a tad irritable like the guy on the phone said. He turned to look at the door switch, and began to internally debate whether or not to let Freddy in. "I didn't mean to have frightened you by accident" Freddy said through the other side.

"I was hoping we could uh, well. kinda talk~" stated Freddy shyly, Twiddling his articulated fingers once again. Never in his life could he have ever imagined having a chat with a self-aware animatronic. He reached out and hit the door switch, the shudder door went up instantly. "I-I believe you just-" Mike started, slowly realizing the potential life ending mistake he is doing. "Don't hurt me" Mike uttered, stepping back a little. The thumping of Freddy's feet were heard as the big bear ducked down slightly to enter the office. He was a lot taller and slightly broader up close. He had a bow tie on his neck, and his little bowler hat right on top. Two little teeth seen overlapping his bottom lip, in an innocent and cute little grin. Freddy definitely towered Mike by at least several inches. Mike was only able to get up to his chest &amp; bow tie. The bears ears twitched &amp; turned as he brought a finger up to his mouth, almost as if he was in trouble.

"W-why would I want to hurt a friend?", He said, sounding very surprised. It was then that Michael's heart tinged a little. Growing up, he basically had little to no friends. All his birthdays were either spent alone or with his parents. He tried to fight back the growing emotional pain inside, as he struggled to reply to him. "F-friend?" he managed to weakly stutter out. Freddy looked at him more intently, sensing his unease &amp; clear emotional shock. "Yes." Freddy said in a comforting voice. "Do you wanna be my friend?" Freddy asked, sounding very shy &amp; hopeful. Michael found himself struggling harder to fight back tears. This was a mechanical kids mascot, coming into his office &amp; talking to him. It was also offering friendship, something Michael never really had as a child. Was he really going to have a friendship with this animatronic? Maybe this is as good as it will get for him in terms of having friends. So far he hasn't crushed his skull like a grapefruit, and has been honest and sincere when talking to him so far. As Mike hurriedly wiped away a developing tear, he looked right up to him and said "Yeah..." Mike said calmly, a small grin forming on his cut lip, "yeah i would be very fine with that" Freddy's eyes immediately lit up, his ears perked up in a sign of happiness. His arms reached out and grabbed Mike. Suddenly panicked filled, he yelped as Freddy pulled him closer to him. It was then that he realized that Freddy was giving him a rather tight, yet comforting hug. Mike felt the pressure of the hug, Exhaling some as he tried to pat his back.

"You're the first real friend, I've ever had" Said Freddy, sounding both happy &amp; slightly sad at the same time. Mike could hear the whirring of gears inside of Freddy. As he finally managed to pat his back in return, His hand managed to grab a hold of something. "what the?" he said, as he started pulling and peeling something. "Freddy." Mike said, motioning for Freddy's attention. He instantly let go of mike, and made a look of concern. "W-whats wrong?" said Freddy. Mike finished peeling off whatever was on Freddy's back. He brought it up for both to look at. It was a slice of Pizza from today. It looked stale &amp; a slight bit fuzzy. "Uhh..." Mike uttered, gazing at the slice &amp; then at him. Freddy produced a nervous sounding laugh. "y-you know how k-kids are." he said with a reassuring grin. Michael smirked slightly, tossing the slice into the garbage. "Yeah, i know." he said, tapping Freddy's arm gently. "I used to be one." Mike said jokingly. That was enough to make Freddy laugh again. In a weird sense, Michael felt happy to hear Freddy laugh and display emotions such as happiness and sincerity. It was a sudden change from the viciousness last night.

[2:00 AM]

As an hour passed, Michael &amp; Freddy walked around the pizzeria. With his hands in his pockets, he walked along side Freddy Faz Bear throughout the entire Pizza store. Freddy inquired about Michael's life before he signed on for the night watch. Taking a deep breath, Mike went on to describe his life growing up. He had a mother &amp; father that loved him equally. Of course his father had a minor drinking problem, which would unfortunately be taken out on him. His school years were as basic as most people's. He got picked on for most of his school years, which caused Freddy to gasp &amp; say "golly". He had played sports for a while, a bit of football in freshman &amp; sophomore year, then managed to take part in soccer during junior &amp; senior. Michael admitted that he wasn't good or bad at things like sports, but that he considered himself mediocre at best. Freddy stopped in the middle of the east hall and looked at him.

"You consider yourself, mediocre?" asked a curious Freddy. Mike stopped to look back at Freddy. "I don't mean it in too bad of a sense." Mike started, trying to make sense to Freddy. "It's sort of like, uh. Well, I'm not good at stuff. Yet at the same time I'm not bad. You can say i tread a proverbial line between decent &amp; abysmal." Mike said halfheartedly. Freddy took the moment to process what mike said. He scratched his chin in a mocking fashion. "I don't know about that Mike." said Freddy. "If you were you on a few different teams, and contributed your skills, wouldn't that count as helping them win their championships?" asked Freddy in a quizzical manner. That made Mike think for a moment there. He suddenly remembered one of the state football championships. He was lucky to join a team. it was nearing the end of the game, and they were down several points. Michael was brought in at the very last moment. He remembered scoring two touch downs &amp; a field goal before he had to be removed from the game after tearing his ACL. If it wasn't for his little contributions, the home team would not have won the state championship. It was then that Michael beamed a bit. He then remembered breaking an old Cross country track record. He felt some pride in himself for once.

"In my humble opinion Mike, If you were able to play on a few teams &amp; help them go far. I don't think your skill's are mediocre in the slightest" Freddy said, being honest. That truly made Michael speechless for a second there. A mechanical bear was making him feel good about himself. "I mean, during the day I have a lot of kids who play in the Little Leagues that have looked up to me." Freddy went on, waving his arm some. "They always tell me how hard they practice. Their hopes &amp; dreams of joining the major leagues. of how some of them feel that their skills aren't enough to help the team or their future as adults. And so they start to doubt themselves." Said Freddy as he continued to walk down the hall. Michael followed, listening closely to him. "It disappoint's me sometimes to hear people question their abilities." Freddy stated, sounding slightly disappointed. "People should always believe in themselves." He said whilst looking at Mike as they walked past the restrooms.

"I would always tell them, 'Look inside yourself &amp; you will see a winner that will emerge on it's own'" He said, his tone sounding very encouraging. Michael couldn't help but feel slightly encouraged by him as well. How could he be capable of such encouraging wisdom? Just who exactly designed &amp; built this Bear? His mind raced with so many questions. "And I hope from now on Mike" Freddy said, turning to Mike as he opened the doors to the dining area, "I hope you see a winner inside of you." stated Freddy with a toothy smile. This time, Michael felt a smile widen on his face. This was the only time in his life that he ever felt touched by someones words. These words, coming from an animatronic. "I-I will from now on." said Mike, struggling to find the words to thank him. "T-thanks Freddy." he said.

They entered the dining area together. Michael took a moment to look around the rather nicely sized room. "So this room gets packed during the day?" asked Mike, turning to Freddy. It was there though when he saw Freddy stand straight did he realize how tall and broad-shouldered he really was. Freddy was roughly 8 to 9 ft tall. Though he felt slightly intimidated, he couldn't help but think 'Wow he's big'. "Yes it can get quite occupied during the day!" he said with excitement in his voice. "There were about ten birthdays today, It was absolutely fun!" he said enthusiastically. Michael looked on as Freddy walked around each table. "When the kids watch me do my performances, I see their faces light up with smiles. When they start cheering for me, It makes me feel happy." he said softly, taking a moment to pick up one of the birthday hats on a plate. "I enjoy celebrating their birthdays with them. To be able to bring Joy into their lives. It is a wonderful thing Mike." Freddy said, putting the hat back down. Michael looked at Freddy with intrigue.

"You really like celebrating birthdays with everyone?" Michael asked with curiosity. "Oh absolutely!" exclaimed Freddy, who jumped a bit out of Joy. "There is nothing more wonderful than spending the day of your birth with the people who you love &amp; cherish!" Proclaimed Freddy, his ears twitching a bit. It made Michael remember his birthdays. Sure he was able to spend it with his parents. Sometimes one of them would have to work late or such, making it a bit disappointing. And he really didn't have many friends to invite. "Didn't you have fun birthdays?" asked Freddy, looking over at mike with bright eyes. Michael inhaled slowly as he leaned against a table gently. "Well I don't know about fun." started Mike. "I mean, yes I enjoyed them to some degree. mainly when both my parents were there. As for friends, well..." Mike trailed off, taking a moment to pull out a chair and sit down. "I really didn't have many friends to celebrate with." Mike said, sounding a bit down. It was then that Freddy had a rather sad look on his face. "y-you had n-no f-f-friends?" he stuttered. "Well, like I said. not many." responded mike, looking up towards Freddy. "The ones I did have couldn't make it. So in retrospective, I guess i spent my birthdays alone."

"B-But that's not right!" protested Freddy. He walked towards mike. "A guy like you should have lots of friends!" He said. Michael blinked. "I guess I'm just not the right person in most people's eyes." Mike replied helplessly. "That's just a bunch of Hooey!" Retorted Freddy, placing a hand carefully on his shoulder. "By the looks of you, you're a smart, kind, &amp; decent person" Freddy said in a deep sincere tone. Michael just stared at him, completely at a loss of words. How can an animatronic bear be capable of such kindness &amp; sincerity. Mike bit his bottom lip &amp; looked away slightly. "y-your just saying that cause you're programmed to be kind &amp; loving." he said. Freddy had Mike look him in the eyes.

"That might be so, I may have been 'Programmed' like you said, But!" Exclaimed Freddy, smiling very warmly to Michael. "I'm a kind &amp; loving bear that means what he says" the bear said in a heartfelt way. Michael tried in vain to fight back tears. "I think you are a bit hard on yourself sometimes. you consider yourself Mediocre in terms of skill &amp; ability. But from what I saw last night, you've got the potential for greatness." said Freddy. Michael started wiping away more tears, sniffing slightly. How could something, or rather someone like Freddy Faz Bear exist? He listened to him. He somehow understood him, and even saw potential in him. Michael just sat there and silently wept while Freddy patted his back

[3:00 AM]

It was three in the morning when an eerie fog began to roll in. The streets were swept away densely by the fog, bringing visibility near zero. The parking lot of Freddy's Pizza wasn't nearly affected too much. Within the foggy distance, heavy mechanical footsteps were approaching. The sound of servo motors running &amp; gears churning increased as it drew closer to the parking lot. Brightly lit, green piercing eyes penetrated the fog, staring right at the little pizzeria. A tall, slender, animatronic mouse came forth out of the fog. Dressed in Cheerleader regalia with a large green 'M' imprinted on the shirt. Green pompom's were in both of its hands. It doll-like face gazed up at the name of the store. "Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza." It slowly read, it's voice sounding like that of an excited high school cheerleader. "This is the place!" it said. It raised its arms in a mechanically excited way. "I haven't performed in years! I can't wait to entertain my private audience!" It exclaimed, bending &amp; twisting itself around in a highly energetic way. And suddenly, It began to march forward in an unsettling way. Joints bending &amp; clanking as it started slowly approaching the Pizzeria with soulless eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Showtime! Part 1

Freddy &amp; Michael were sitting near each other on the main show stage. Tonight was an experience Mike never expected, nor would he ever forget. He had never thought he would find companionship of any kind in his life. To be friends with an animatronic modeled after a bear. One he thought was only programmed to be as jolly, kind &amp; nice as possible. But when he talked to him, it was different. He felt warmth &amp; kindness from this sentient machination. This bear was a miracle of creation. Michael had no idea who could create &amp; program something like Freddy. But it was a miracle. He began to feel selfish for letting Freddy just talk about him. To change the subject, and halt the flow of tears he had, Michael turned to Freddy &amp; asked him about himself.

"So how long have you been doing this?" he asked. "I've performed for the kids for about several years now." replied Freddy, looking out into the empty dining hall. "Children really seem to enjoy me, For some reason." said Freddy, whom sounded as if he didn't believe what he was saying. "I ponder at times what i was really created for." he said turning toward Mike. Michael looked at him &amp; blinked. Was Freddy now having some sort of existential crisis? Was it possible for an animatronic to have one . "Seriously?" Mike replied. "Well Don't get me wrong, i love doing what i do. Celebrating birthdays with all the boys &amp; girls, Seeing them smile &amp; cheer, it is quite honestly one of the best parts of my job." exclaimed Freddy. The huge bear waved its arms about, the motorized joints running as he moved. "But there's this thing deep down inside, that makes me think." Freddy said resting his arms to the side, looking down as he began to ponder. 

"Do you ever have moments, where for some reason, you just find yourself in a very deep thought?" said Freddy, as he gazed up toward the ceiling. His eyes darkened again, save for the white iris'. It's if his gaze was piercing through the ceiling, and into the heavens above. "Umm, sometimes yeah." he replied. Michael leaned back some. "Now &amp; then you just need a moment to think to yourself. sometimes it may take a long while, but that's usually okay." Michael said, turning to look at Freddy. "I don't know if you are aware, but when it takes a very long while to think, it means the mind is trying to formulate an answer to an important question" Mike said. Freddy's eyes returned to normal as his head shifted back down, turning slowly to Mike. "Really?" he said, his voice suddenly booming with curiosity. "Then can I ask you for help with a question that's been on my mind?" Freddy asked politely. "Sure Freddy" Replied mike, giving him a confident smile. It was then that Freddy asked a question that he wasn't ready for.

"Mikey...what is the joy of creation?" he asked with a look on his face filled with pure innocence. Michael got caught off guard by the question. Just what is the 'Joy of Creation'? He has never heard of that phrase or thought. This was the first time that he had to think really hard. "Well uh." Michael started off, trying to find a comprehensive answer for him. Joy was something that wasn't easy for Mike to have, and here this bear has provided joy to many for years now. Suddenly this animatronic is asking him about Joy &amp; creation. He took his hat off and scratched his head slightly. "The Joy of Creation is, uh." he tried to explain, as Freddy turned to him at full attention. The look on his face was that of a child's first day of learning. "How can I even put this...uh. Well lets see." he began, putting his hands out to the side. "So on one end, we have Joy. Joy being a very pleasant, nice &amp; wonderful thing to have in this world. Something everyone should know and have." he said, waving his right hand that signified joy. "And on this side, we have creation. The concept of creating something out of nothing, i think" he said, waving his left hand slightly. "Now we have Joy, and then creation. Joy is something all people should know &amp; have. Creation is to make something out of nothing. To perhaps create joy for others is something that could be considered." Michael said, trying to make sense of the clusterfuck of words &amp; theories he just produced. Suddenly, as he tried to make it understandable to Freddy, Mike began to reach deep into his subconscious. 

"Because believe it or not, there are anonymous individuals out there, who are capable of creating joy." Mike went on, his voice sounding soft &amp; gentle. "But they just don't know it." he said, "Deep down, they are capable of knowing &amp; creating joy. If they were all to know it, it would unleash their creative spirit." Michael suddenly went on, now speaking from his heart. "With this, they can spread joy to other anonymous individuals, and help bring joy into their lives as well." Michael said, realizing that he may have made his answer more convoluted then necessary. He cleared his throat to finish, "I guess what I'm trying to get at, is that there is joy in creating joyful memories with people who need them, and the ones you care about." Michael finished, exhaling slowly from that explanation. Freddy had a look of shock &amp; awe on his face, His mouth hung open. "Gosh..." Freddy managed to say. This was the most honest answer he has ever been given in terms of understanding the 'Joy of Creation'. "y-you are the only one who has ever given me an honest answer." Freddy said. "Really now?" asked Michael curiously. "I've pondered this idea for the longest time, and I never have been able to get a concrete thought about it." Freddy said as he started to fidget with his fingers again. "Y-you are the very first person to ever give me their explanation, in years." stated Freddy, the soft gentle humming of his servo's could be heard as he was processing Mike's explanation. 

"It's a very unique idea-" Freddy got cut off when there was a sudden loud banging coming from down the halls. This caught both of them off guard. Michael got off the stage &amp; on his feet, looking toward where the banging is coming from. Freddy had a look of concern on his face, eye's widening slightly. "Who could that be at this very hour?" pondered Freddy, who put a finger on his chin out of concern. With michael's luck, it could be another group of Pizza Hut employee's looking for vengeance. Or maybe someone who's drunk &amp; confused. Either way, he had to take care of this. Tightening his belt &amp; straightening out his uniform, Michael turned to Freddy and ordered him to stay put. "I will handle this one." Mike stated bravely. As he entered the west hall, he swallowed the lump in his throat. 'il handle this...professionally' he said to himself, summoning up hidden courage within his own soul. 

Walking down the hall, he could hear the banging getting louder &amp; more erratic. This caused Michael to quickly pick up the pace. As he neared the end, a loud glass shattering crash was heard in the reception area. Bolting right into the reception area, Michael was confronted by a shadowy figure surrounded by fog. Light green piercing eyes penetrated the fog. Michael's gaze focused on the feminine looking figure, as it put one of its feet forward, marching slowly towards the light. A sense of dread was slowly encroaching within mike, as he was able to get a better look at what approached. It appeared to be someone dressed like a cheerleader, pompom's clutched tightly in hands. But as it went more into the light, he saw the prettied up mouse face. Michael backed up to the reception desk. The mouse's head turned itself side-to-side a few times to get a look at its surroundings. It looked directly at mike with a doll-like expression. 

"Hiya!" It spoke in a feminine tone, bending forward to inspect mike. He was in absolute shock as another animatronic character was interacting with him directly. "This wouldn't happen to be Freddy Faz Bear's would it~?" it said in a charming yet teasing voice. Michael nodded his head slowly. "W-who are you &amp; what are you doing here?!" Michael managed to blurt out, still unnerved by the emotionless, doll-like gaze. Suddenly the animatronic cheerleading mouse bent backwards, as if almost offended. "Oh goodness, where are my manners?" said the robotic mouse placing it's hands at the sides. "Please do allow me to introduce myself." It said in a rather enthusiastic tone of voice. "My name is Mitzi!" The animatronic identified Itself ecstatically, "Mitzi Mozzarella!". The name itself seemed oddly familiar to Mike, &amp; not because its last name was one of his favorite kind's of cheese. Shaking his head, michael regained his composure quickly. "W-what exactly are you doing here?" Michael inquired, "The pizzeria's closed" he insisted, crossing his arms together. Mitzi brought a hand under her chin in a pondering posture. "Oh I know it's closed, but I was told there was a private party being hosted here!" Mitzi exclaimed jubilantly, waving her left pom-pom wildly. He backed up more against the desk, freaked out by the sudden erratic movement. "Who said there was a party?" stated Mike. 

"Oh, a little friendly mouse told me, of course~!" said Mitzi, cocking her head to the side awkwardly. 'What did she mean by that?' he began to ponder. Mitzi suddenly moved closer to him, leaning forward to inspect Mike from head to toe. "Say there." she began, placing a pom-pom hand under her chin inquisitively, "are you the night guard here?". At this point, michael's primordial fear was rising. He was almost on the desk at that point, having to back away from Mitzi's invasion of his personal space. "Uh, yeah. i am the night guard here." Michael cleared his throat. "What is your purpose here?" he asked sternly, trying to stay in control. "Oh good! I'm glad i found ya!" Mitzi stated nicely. "I have a special performace planned for Mr. Faz bear!" she exclaimed with glee. "And i have a very special show planned for you~" she said in a teasing way. Red flags were instantly raised within mikes mind. "whoa, what's this about a show?" Michael refuted. It was then that Mitizi lifted her head &amp; started cackling in delight. Michael became unnerved instantly as Mitzi started twisting her head side to side. "Oh you really are a silly boy." she said as her gaze turned back at Mike. "You have a private show tonight with yours truly~!" she said softly. "It's a special one, for a very special birthday boy." she spoke, her eyes half closed. She took one step back &amp; started performing a cheerleader routine. Side stepping &amp; moving her body in a more smooth, rythmatic fashion. When Mitzi began her dance, she started doing a cheer, one that made Michael highly uneasy.

"Give me a D!" Mitzi chanted.

"Give me an E!" she twirled her pom-poms

"Give me an A!" as she struck a pose

"Give me a T!" striking a T pose.

"Give me an H!" she finished posing

Mitzi ecstatically chanted, all while maintaining eye contact with Mike.

"What's that spell~?" she said halfway through her jig. It didn't take him long to know exactly what Mitzi was spelling out. Michael swallowed hard as Mitzi's eyes illuminated fiercely.

"Death."

She whispered in a cold tone of voice. Mitzi then lifted her right leg up very high, causing Michael to start panicking. Moving just in the nick of time, Michael ducked left as Mitzi brought her whole heel down. The sound of wind rushing was heard, as she performed a brutal axe kick on the desk, smashing it with full force. The desk split into two parts. Michael got right back to his feet &amp; looked over the damage. How was it possible for this animatronic to be capable of fluid movement &amp; unbridled strength? "Jesus christ." Mike muttered, looking at Mitzi. She raised her leg back up mechanically, bending her knee slightly. Her arms were suddenly set in an offensive posture. "Come now, you can't afford to miss this performance now can we?" stated Mitzi in a most foreboding tone of voice. Michael's natural instincts began to kick in. At that moment he turned &amp; ran back toward the east hall, immediately shouting for Freddy. Mitzi formed a malicious grin, as she began marching toward the east hall, cackling maniacally as the sound of her hydraulic pistons moved her legs forward.

"FREDDY!" the bear heard a shout coming down the east hall. Freddy's ears perked up as he dismounted off the stage with a thump. He started walking toward the east hall when he started hearing Michael's frantic yells. "Freddy we've got trouble!" he heard Michael shout, "She's here kill us, we gotta run!" the panicky night guard yelled. Just then, Freddy heard a sharp cry of pain, as he suddenly saw Michael flying into the dining area. He painfully bounced on the ground a few times before stopping at Freddy's feet. It appeared that the assailant employed a flying kick to his back, due to a large foot print on the back of his uniform. Freddy held him close to try &amp; help him up.

"Mikey what happened?" a worried Freddy asked. Mike groaned in pain as he tried to get himself up, feeling Freddy's large protective arms helping him. He winced once more before looking at Freddy through one open eye. "It's an animatronic named Mitzi...she says she's got some performance planned for us." Michael groaned out. As Freddy helped him up, the mechanical footsteps drew closer. The dining area doors burst open, as a cheer leading animatronic mouse stepped forth through the darkness. Her eye's started scanning the area. Her eyes landed on Freddy &amp; michael, as a grin started forming on her face. 

"Hooray! everyone's here now!" An excited Mitzi said, twirling her pom-pom's. Freddy took a second to look at her thoroughly. "Hey, you look familiar" said Freddy. Mitzi had a look of admiration on her face. "Really?" she said. Freddy got Michael to his feet, and looked back at her. "Yes, i can't help but feel I've seen you before. Weren't you a part of a band?" the bear asked. Mitzi jumped a little &amp; nodded, she couldn't believe someone was recognizing her &amp; the band. "You betcha!" Mitzi said, feeling internal heat rising from blushing. "S-she said her name was...Mitzi" Michael told Freddy, still reeling from the blow to his back. "Mitzi Mozzarella?" Freddy said sounding surprised. Mitzi found herself jumping for joy. "Thaaaat's right~!" she said, striking a dynamic pose.

"Mitzi Mozzarella, of the Rock-a-fire explosion!". Freddy &amp; Mike were baffled. Here was a member of one of the original showbiz pizza industries most memorable animatronic music groups. Freddy stepped forward, "So Ms. Mozzarella." he started. "Oh please hun, call me Mitzi." said Mitzi in a formal tone. Freddy straightened his hat out, being slightly shy in front of a woman like Mitzi. "W-well uh, Mitzi. what are you doing here this late?" inquired Freddy, who was fidgeting again shyly. Mitzi giggled as she looked at the big faz bear. "Well Mr. Faz bear, since your so kind &amp; polite, il fill ya in on the whole kite n' kaboodle!" she said, placing an arm on her hip. 

"I've been informed by the Ol' Big Cheese' that the anniversary of your pizzeria's opening is drawing near." said Mitzi, raising her other arm &amp; pointing towards Freddy. "And so to honor &amp; commemorate this wonderful occasion." she said, posing differently. "I've been sent to do a special private show for you all!". Michael finally straightened himself out. "Does your show involve physical trauma?!" He retorted to her. Mitzi looked toward mike with the same expression. "Oh don't be so worried~! it's all a part of tonight's performance." she stated. "But hitting people is against the rules here!" Freddy protested gently. "Why would you wanna hurt someone during a performance Mitzi?" Freddy said in a concerned tone of voice. "But it's only part my private performance tonight!" Mitzi replied innocently. "This kind of performance is a once in a lifetime event." said Mitzi, her tone growing slowly sinister. "And you two are the luckiest people here."

Michael quickly walked up to Freddy, "watch out!." He warned the bear, "Mitzi's nothing like her oldself. She moves more fluidly &amp; is incredibly strong!" Michael tried to warn Freddy. The bear gently placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Don't worry, i can handle this" said Freddy with a warm &amp; assuring smile. Freddy then straightened his little hat and walked toward Mitzi. "Ms. Mozzarella, as an entertainer in the pizza theater industry, i must implore you to reconsider your course of actions." Freddy stated in a sincere tone of voice, "you &amp; i both entertain children and there families, It's what we do." The bear said. "Fighting &amp; hitting is never a nice thing to do." Freddy said, sounding more gentle by the second. "And if children were to see us doing that, what kind of message does that send them?" Freddy said in a more sad tone. Mitzi looked at Freddy with half lidded eyes, listening intently. "We are creators of Joy. You &amp; I, that's what we are." Freddy tried convincing Mitzi. She brought her pom-pom's up to her face in shock. "You are a cherished icon in the eyes of many kids &amp; grown-ups, more than I ever will be." the animatronic bear admitted to her. "You know if anything." Freddy said, looking at Mitzi with a meaningful smile.

"I wish i could be as memorable &amp; entertaining as you~." The animatronic bear finished its heartfelt plea. Mitzi's body began to tremble. The sound of slight sniffling could be heard. Michael looked on in awe, as Freddy Faz Bear managed to make Mitzi sob. She bent herself slightly as she cried, lubrication dripping down her doll-like face. "N-no ones eva' said that to me that before..." Mitzi said, her synthetic voice wavering from the tears. "All we wanted to do was entertain everyone...just like you" said Mitzi, moving one of her pompom's away from her face. "For a long while, we were doing so well." Mitzi stated, trying to compose herself. "The kids would always come up &amp; try to sing with us." Mitzi went on, starting to pace slowly as she wept. "It was so wonderful, but then the hard times came..." Mitzi stopped, leaning on the table with both hands. "Suddenly the Rock-afire explosion wasn't bringing in many people anymore." Mitzi said sorrowfully, "And soon...Pizza Time theater bought us out, &amp; cast us aside." said Mitzi, her voice gradually becoming more upset. "They treated us like trash! saying 'we weren't the face of entertainment anymore!'" Mitzi banged the table with both hands, nearly breaking the table with her newly founded strength.

"Hey hey!, it's ok Mitzi." Freddy said trying to calm her down. "NO it's not!" She screeched. Suddenly her head turned 180 degrees, staring at both them with furrowed brows. "There's nothing anyone can do for us..." Mitzi said darkly as she began walking towards Freddy again. "In the eyes of the modern world, we are relics unfit to be remembered." Mitzi stated. "There is no help for Billy, for fatz, dook. wolfe or beach dog." Mitzi stated each member of the Rock-afire group in a sorrowful voice. "But I've been given another chance to shine." said Mitzi, her tone growing more encouraging. "If I can deliver the most jaw dropping performance tonight, i have a chance to be back on stage." she said, stopping her march mid way. she spread her legs apart slightly, bringing her pom poms close to her chest. "I can finally go back &amp; bring smiles to all the little boys and girls~" stated Mitzi, stretching her hands out, releasing the pom-pom's. Her hands were knife straight, before she started flexing them. "It's time for the show~!" She exclaimed with delight. Freddy tried to interject, But Mitzi instantly lunged at Freddy. She twirled &amp; performed a jumpkick to its face. It was enough to send him on his back instantly.

"Freddy!" Michael yelled out in surprised. Freddy got back up, rubbing his face slightly. "Hey that actually hurt you know~!" Freddy said in a hurtful voice. "Hey now, don't be blue, it all a part of the rou-" Mitzi sung lightly before running &amp; jumping up, spinning slightly to do a jumping reverse hook kick. Freddy weaved out-of-the-way just in time, But Mitzi delivered three punches to his body. Topping it off with a side kick that launched him over a table. Michael ran towards Mitzi, suddenly angry at the ensuing fight she starting. "Stop! he doesn't want to do this!" Mike yelled at Mitzi to stop. Mitzi turned her head to him. As he got closer, Mitzi made a half fist &amp; struck him right in his solar plexus. This instantly stopped Michael dead in his tracks. He clinched over in absolute pain. "Sorry sir~" Mitzi said sweetly, "But I must perform for Mr. Faz Bear first." she finished before spinning to strike Mike with a swift roundhouse kick to the face. The force of the impact was enough to send him off his feet, &amp; crash into a table. Twitching slightly, Michael groaned as the pain from yesterday was returning. Mitzi giggled as she turned around to go back to entertaining Freddy. She walked towards the table where Freddy was sent to. But as she drew near, the bear suddenly popped up from the tables, and launched his fist forward. Mitzi watched the bear fist literally 'zoomed in' on her. She took the punch directly to her face, launching her back against another table. Freddy's punch was rather unique, since he was slightly far from Mitzi. His technique caused him to stretch the joints within the seams of his arm, increasing the length of the strike. As Mitzi was recovering from that fast attack, she could hear Freddy walking back toward the center of the dining area.

"Let me inform you that we have rules here at Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza." said Freddy, his voice sounding serious &amp; business like. "And that involves No HITTING~!" He bellowed, cracking his robotic knuckles. Michael suddenly saw him transform from the tender loving bear, to the serious &amp; downright deadly Freddy. Mitzi shook its head a few times before getting back up on its feet. "Boy, you really are a good solo act!" Mitzi stated, positioning herself in a combat-ready stance. Freddy made his way to Mitzi slowly, his feet thumping the ground heavily. "This is not a show, or a performance." Freddy stated, staring at Mitzi with determination. "This is wrong &amp; highly unprofessional." said Freddy, bringing his right fist into his open palm to ready himself as well. With a look of sudden anger on her face, Mitzi lunged at Freddy, screeching with intense ferocity. She formed a knife straight hand to strike him, but Freddy side-stepped &amp; caught her hand effortlessly. Mitzi was surprised, her arm trembling from sheer force. Freddy turned his head to her slowly. The red beam in his left eye began to illuminate slowly. "Now i'm gonna tell you this one last time..." he growled as his grip tightened on Mitzi's hand. "NO." he sucker punched her once in the jaw, causing her eyelids to twitch. "HITTING!" Freddy roared as he struck Mitzi with a mean uppercut, causing her to soar slightly in the air.

Michael watched in absolute awe, Freddy cocking his right arm back. As soon as Mitzi came back down, He sprung forward, &amp; threw a superman punch that was enough to propel Mitzi toward the main show stage. She spun &amp; crashed with a thud, emitting synthetically voiced groans. Freddy adjusted his tiny hat gently. Michael walked to him, amazed by his display of agility &amp; strength. "Freddy that was unbelievable!" Mike exclaimed. Freddy blinked once, turning to Michael with his serious expression. "No one rough-houses anyone in my shop" he bluntly stated, red eye beaming slightly. Mitzi staggered to her feet, the sound of he gears churning intensifying. "Oh boy, i-i-i didn't think this p-performance would heat up so quickly~!" Mitzi stuttered lightly, system still recovering from Freddy's attack. "Looks like it's time...for the show stopper" said Mitzi, who started cracking her non-existent knuckles. Back-flipping off the stage, Mitzi landed on both feet like an actual cheerleader. "Are you ready to rock~?" She teasingly asked Freddy, whom looked as though he didn't have time for games. "Cause here." she started, winding her right up. "We. Go!" She yelled as she threw a punch, that was extended by chains. The punch immediately landed on Freddy, who didn't see the long punch coming. The chain clanked back into Mitzi' forearm as she stood there smiling. "betcha didn't see that coming, did ya teddy bear~?" Mitzi said lovingly, bending forward &amp; rubbing her chin inquisitively.

Michael ran to Freddy's side, kneeling down to help him up. "What the hell was that?!" Mike said. "It looks as though she's been given an upgrade." Freddy murmured, getting back up &amp; rubbing his face slightly. The animatronic bear got readied itself again. "Get out-of-the-way Mike, this is going to get a little...'fun'." Freddy warned mike, emphasizing 'fun as he glared at Mitzi. Mike couldn't help but nod slowly, and move back to one of the tables. Freddy &amp; Mitzi took combat stances, and soon, they lunged at each other. Mitzi unleashing a flurry of fists, But Freddy was readily blocking &amp; deflecting her strikes. Freddy started delivering several jabs &amp; a right hook to Mitzi. She back flipped &amp; unleashed a chained fist, which Freddy ducked &amp; rolled toward her. He threw an uppercut, but Mitzi dodged to her left. She struck him with two shin kicks, and executed a roundhouse kick. Freddy brought his guard up &amp; blocked the blow. Mitzi twisted herself &amp; used her other leg to kick him across the face.

Freddy staggered back a little, allowing Mitzi to strike him with her hands several times, shouting 'Hiya!' a few times. Freddy took the first few hits but caught the last hit with his hands. He had many dents &amp; scratches on his frame. Taking his other hand, Freddy grabbed Mitzi by the throat &amp; picked her up over his head. With a ferocious distorted roar, Freddy slammed Mitzi. She bounced once while emitting a sharp high-pitched shriek of pain. Mitzi twitched a few times, trying to get up but failing. Freddy dusted himself off &amp; adjusted his little hat. "Kids don't come to see this kind of performance, Mitzi" said Freddy. He turned &amp; walked back toward Mike, who was actually amazed by his resilience, skill &amp; strength.

Mitzi then suddenly got back to her knee's, flexing both of her hands. She threw her arms back, and then lunged them forward. Mitzi's hands detached from her wrists as lengths of chains shot out. "Look out!" Michael yelled as Freddy turned to see two chain-linked hands wrap themselves around him tightly. The chains tied itself around him tightly as Mitzi's hands grasped each other tightly. The sound of a small motorized engine was heard as Mitzi dragged Freddy towards her. With momentum &amp; thrust, Mitzi slammed Freddy against the adjacent wall, and then again to the other wall. Mitzi pulled him in fast &amp; applied a knee to Freddy's chin. Mike became angry &amp; ran towards Mitzi. She turned her gaze to him, and menacingly swung Freddy at him. Michael was slammed by Freddy. Mike laid there, barely concious after that hit. With one final charge, Mitzi swung Freddy upwards, and slammed him down to the ground. The whole shop shook as Freddy impacted the floor. Freddy silently moaned in pain, voice box stuttering slightly.

The chains within Mitzi's wrists detatched themselves, ensuring the bear was fully constrained by her chain-hands. Mitzi put her arms out, and two new hands spun out from within her wrists. Mitzi's nails were both sharpened &amp; polished. She walked toward Freddy, standing over him with a confident grin. "Jeez that was a blast Freddy!" exclaimed, sounding cheery as before. Michael struggled to his feet, still reeling from Mitzi's swing. He saw her stand over the gentle bear. Freddy struggled hard to free himself. Mitzi's detached hands continued to clench tightly together. "Sorry dear, but theres no escaping my helping hand!" Mitzi said teasingly. She placed a foot on him as she made her hand straight as a knife. "I'm afraid it's curtains for you Mr. Faz Bear. Pity, cause you are indeed an excellent performer" said Mitzi sympathetically. Freddy looked in fear as Mitzi raised her hand high, when suddenly.

An aggressive cry was heard, as Mitzi turned to see a furious night guard charging at her with a chair. Michael swung hard, slamming Mitzi right in the face with the chair. It caused her to fall off Freddy &amp; shriek. It was on its knees &amp; holding its face. Freddy turned his head to look at Mitzi, and grew concerned.

"Mike!" Freddy called out to him. Michael ran to the bear &amp; try to free him. "You have to leave." Freddy said, looking over as Mitzi slowly got back to her feet. "No! I'm gonna get you out of this!" Mike replied, trying to pry the hands apart. They clenched together tightly, like eternal lovers holding hands. Mitzi turned her head slowly to Mike. The left side of its cheek revealed some of Mitzi's endoskeleton skull, the eye &amp; cheek emitted a small spark. She hissed lowly as she walked towards Mike. He quickly tried to pry Freddy loose before the bear saw Mitzi approach.

"Mike! Behind you!" Freddy screamed. As Michael turned, Mitzi grabbed a hold of his face with one hand, clenching tightly. Crying out in pain, Mike grabbed hold of Mitzi's arm to try &amp; free himself. His feet were kicking as Mitzi raised him. "You should know better, then to hit a woman." Mitzi said in a mechanically sinister voice. Michael tried to kick her off, but only managed to kick more skin off the left side of its face. It shrieked angrily &amp; threw Michael across the dining area, near the east hall entrance. Michael staggered back to his feet. Mitzi gazed upon him with eyes that were thirsty for blood. Her eye's were brightly lit, Shining directly at him through the dimly lit room. targeting him.

"I was gonna finish my act with Freddy, But seeing as how you can barely contain your excitement." Mitzi said in an ever more sinister tone, "I guess il have to start the show with you now" said Mitzi. She placed a foot forward as she began to march towards Michael. Freddy struggled to free himself.

"RUN!" screamed the bear, "She's too strong for you, you have to get out of here!" Freddy yelled. "B-But i can't just leave you here!" Mike panicked, Mitzi moving slowly towards him. "GO! NOW!" Freddy yelled as he tried to move, but only to received a back kick by Mitzi. "nah uh!" Mitzi scolded Freddy. "We've already had our number together~!" Mitzi said in a corrupted by sweet tone of voice. "But now its time for my private performance, with you~." said Mitzi. The primordial fear of animatronics suddenly began returning to him. Mitzi was an old school animatronic that managed to subdue Freddy. He started backing up slowly to the east hall. Freddy looked up and screamed at Mike, "GO!".

And suddenly, like a bullet shot from the chamber of a starting pistol, Michael bolted out of the dining area. Mitzi stopped half way, and giggled. "He must wanna play tag~!" she exclaimed, jumping like a cheerleader. "Well if he wants to play games, then I'm up for some fun times too!" it said. leaning its body up to laugh, turning it's head a complete 360. "You leave him alone!" shouted Freddy as he tried to sit up to no avail. Mitzi turned spun her head back to Freddy. "Don't ya get it?" she stated plainly, "You're both part of the show. I had my wonderful time with you, And now its his turn to perform with a star~" Mitzi said, turning her head back toward the east hall entrance. The sound of its servo revving up was heard, as Mitzi started crouching down into a runners stance. "Ready or not Michael~" Mitzi said in her cheery voice, "Its showtime!" She exclaimed boastfully, as she suddenly started spirinting to the east hall in a unnevering display. All the while, she was laughing hysterically as she burst through the doors &amp; down the hall way. Freddy sat there, squirming to try &amp; free himself to save his new best friend. "Mikey! MIKEY!" Freddy yelled helplessly as Mitzi's laughter echoed throughout the place.


End file.
